Ás
by Hi Chang
Summary: [Cont. de Oliver Wood & Mia Chang]. Em meio à cavalos alados, perseguições do Ministério Bruxo Francês e Sociedades Secretas, dois jovens que se conhecem desde o nascimento tem de por as diferenças de lado e deixar o sentimento reprimido aflorar.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Senhor e Senhora Beringela.

Olívio caminhou vagarosamente até o quarto ao lado do que dividia com a esposa, as pálpebras pesadas e o olhar lacrimoso denunciavam que sua hora de dormir passara há tempos.

Com um suspiro cansado ele girou a maçaneta, sorrindo ao flagrar sua pequena.

Com uma expressão travessa e a língua entre os dentes, uma garotinha de dois anos apertava um tubo de gel dental, apontando-o no rosto de um loirinho adormecido. A garota era uma cópia exata de Mia. Os mesmo traços do rosto, o mesmo formato do corpo. A diferença estava nos cabelos castanhos e nos olhos amendoados cor de mel, idênticos aos de Olívio.

Tentando manter a feição séria, Olívio pigarreou brevemente, fazendo com que a garota berrasse com o susto e conseqüentemente acordasse sua vítima.

- Pa-papai. – ela gaguejou, rapidamente escondendo a arma do crime atrás de suas costas – O-o que voxê ta fazendo...?

Olívio riu, meneando a cabeça enquanto sentava-se na cama do loirinho que esfregava os olhos, sonolento.

- Acho que a pergunta é... o que a SENHORITA está fazendo não? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto a pequena mostrava uma expressão confusa.

- Ok. – a filha deu de ombros – Papai, o que a senhorita ta fazendo?

Olívio não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada, enquanto o garoto que acordava começava a resmungar alguma coisa em francês.

- Não entendo o que você está dizendo, mas você devia me agradecer, Alex. – Olívio voltou-se para o loiro, que piscou os olhos de uma cor especial para ele. Olívio deteve-se nos olhos da criança, enrugando a testa. Conhecia Alexander desde que nascera, mas nunca se acostumara com o fato de a íris do garoto mudar de cor de acordo com o seu humor, oscilando sempre entre o verde-esmeralda da mãe, e o azul do pai.

- Te agradecer por me acordar, tio Oli? – o loirinho retrucou entre bocejos.

Olívio franziu o cenho levemente. Era um mistério para ele da onde o afilhado tirara tanta ousadia e destreza, sendo que tanto Kahlen quanto Jean eram pessoas absolutamente pacíficas.

- Não. – respondeu Olívio sorrindo para o garoto – Por ter te salvado das garras de Aya.

O loiro arregalou os olhos imediatamente, levando as mãos aos cabelos.

- Calma Lelé... – a pequena dizia em tom de riso – Dessa vez não grudei nenhum doce no seu cabelo.

O loiro fez uma careta para Aya, enrugando o nariz enquanto bocejava novamente.

- Bem, já que não me aconteceu nada, eu vou voltar a dormir. – resmungou ele caindo desajeitado na cama – Boa noite.

- Você também, pequena! – Olívio exclamou, puxando a filha para um abraço – Dá um beijinho de boa noite no papai!

- Ah, pai, qué historinha! – Aya resmungou, fazendo um beicinho irresistível.

Olívio revirou os olhos, suspirando logo depois.

- Qual? A dos Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores?

- EEEEE!!! – Aya gritava batendo palmas, enquanto Alex resmungava algo em francês – Tomatão e Berinjela!

- Ah, não tio! – o loirinho ergueu-se parcialmente da camacom o cenho franzido – Aya vai ficar me infernizando depois pra eu brincar de ser o Sr. Berinjela!

Olívio sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Esfregou os olhos sonolentos com uma mão enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça da filha com outra.

- Sr Berinjela é muito legal, você não acha papai? – ela entoou uma vozinha falsamente meiga.

- È. – Olívio assentiu – Mas Alex tem razão. Já passou da hora de você ir dormir. A história do sr. Berinjela fica pra amanhã.

Aya sorriu marotamente antes de concordar com o pai.

- Boa noite crianças. – Olívio fechou a porta, imaginando o que a filha aprontaria dessa vez com o pobre herdeiro dos Morlevat.

Espreguiçou-se soltando um sonoro bocejo em seguida, quando escutou uma voz que sempre tinha o poder de arrepiá-lo.

- Sabia que não existe nada mais sexy do que um pai de família dedicado? – ele ergueu os olhos para a porta de seu quarto, encontrando Mia encostada no vão, vestindo uma camisola de seda. Sentiu um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Oito anos de casados e ela ainda enlouquecia-o como quando eles namoravam. Os cabelos negros estavam um pouco mais curtos, mas emolduravam o rosto delicado dela de uma maneira deslumbrante. Olívio abriu o seu melhor sorriso cafajeste enquanto caminhava com passos felinos na direção da esposa.

- Acha mesmo, Sra. Wood? – ele enlaçou a cintura da morena, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço.

- Com certeza. – ela respondeu sorrindo – As crianças já dormiram?

- Alex com certeza sim. – ele respondeu despreocupado, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha de Mia, sentindo a morena estremecer em seus braços – Sua filha provavelmente está fingindo que dorme pra pegar alguma peça no seu afilhado durante a noite...

Mia riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Como essa menina consegue aprontar tanto?

- Acho que ela teve a quem puxar... – Olívio sorriu, enquanto conduzia a morena de costas para o quarto e selava a porta com um feitiço não-verbal.

N/A: prólogo curtíssimo... Nem sei direito se pode ser chamado de prólogo, mas enfim... É só pra vocês terem uma idéia de como foi a infância dos dois... Se bem que no meio da fic eu vou colocar uns flashbacks... hehehe

Obrigada à Emmy Black que comentou aqui antes que todo mundo! Hahaha Obrigada a todos que leram e por favor, COMENTEM!


	2. Hora de crescer, Mademoiselle

Capítulo Um: "Hora de crescer, Mademoiselle Wood"

Aya esquivou-se para o corredor, fechando a porta com cuidado às suas costas. Com um meio sorriso nos lábios, desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino, preocupando-se em não acordar um aluno adormecido no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória.

A noite caíra nos terrenos de Hogwarts e quase toda a população viva do castelo encontrava-se em pleno sono. Ela sorriu marotamente antes de começar a subir os degraus de uma outra escadaria na torre dos leões. Já fizera aquele caminho durante tantas noites nesses sete anos em que Hogwarts fora seu lar, que nem mesmo a escuridão ou as estátuas postas em lugares não-convencionais, a faziam desviar de seu caminho.

Prendeu as longas madeixas castanhas em um coque desleixado, antes de virar à direita, e encontrar a porta que procurava com um sorriso.

- Dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, aí vou eu mais uma vez... – ela sussurrou, enquanto empurrava vagarosamente a pesada porta de carvalho, encontrando o aposento na penumbra, iluminado parcialmente pela luz da lua que entrava pela única janela aberta.

Fechou a porta com cuidado e caminhou com passos cautelosos à única cama de coluna que mantinha seu cortinado fechado. Vagarosamente ela empurrou o veludo vermelho, esquivando-se para dentro da cama e sentando nela com a delicadeza de um hipopótamo.

- Ei, Alex! – Aya se inclinou, sussurrando no ouvido do rapaz – Acorda!

O loiro, que até àquela hora dormia de barriga para baixo vestindo apenas as calças do pijama, soltou um resmungo em francês antes de enterrar a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Alex! – Aya insistiu, beliscando as costas do rapaz – Alex, preciso falar com você.

- Você não pode esperar até amanhã? – ele resmungou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Não. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto torcia as mãos em sinal de aflição – Preciso falar agora!

Alex soltou um suspiro irritado, virando-se na cama e ajeitando o travesseiro sob os fios loiros.

- Se é tão importante... – ele respondeu entre bocejos.

Com um sorriso nervoso e o lábio preso entre os dentes, Aya deitou ao lado do rapaz, encarando seus olhos que àquela hora encontravam-se verdes como os de Kahlen. Sabia que aquele era um bom sinal: quanto mais as íris de Alex tornavam-se verdes, mais feliz o rapaz estava; o sentimento era reverso quando o azul tomava conta de seus orbes.

- O que você quer? – ele resmungou com a voz cansada, enquanto tentava manter os olhos abertos.

Aya sorriu, virando-se para encarar o loiro.

- Conversar. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Espero que seja algo suficientemente importante pra você me despertar às três e meia da manhã! – ele rosnou, descansando os olhos.

- É importante. – Aya respondeu, sentindo sua voz trêmula. Odiava reagir daquela maneira na presença de Alex, mas no último ano aquilo se tornara cada vez mais impossível. Mesmo lutando contra todo o seu bom senso, ao simples toque do rapaz seus pêlos se eriçavam e uma onda de calor percorria seu corpo.

- Então diga logo. – ele retrucou com a voz sonolenta, enquanto Aya admirava a feição estranha do loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Amanhã iremos embora daqui. – ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e apertando-os com força – Amanhã de manhã, tudo estará acabado. Nada de escapar das aulas de transfiguração, nada de visitas noturnas à cozinha, nada de quadribol pra mim e nada de biblioteca pra você. Acabou, Alex... Hogwarts pra gente... Nunca mais.

Ela suspirou longamente, enquanto sentia a brisa gélida entrar pela janela e bater em seu rosto. Encolheu-se no mesmo instante em que Alex mostrava seus orbes verdes.

- Está com medo? – a voz dele oscilava entre inquisidora e divertida.

Aya abriu os olhos, encontrando o loiro encarando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela soltou um muxoxo debochado, antes de revirar os olhos para o rapaz.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho medo de nada. – ela rebateu, apertando os olhos quando ele fez menção de rir – Só estou um pouco... _insegura_ com o que está por vir.

- Não sabia que medo tinha mudado de nome. – ele insistiu, sorrindo ao receber um tapa irritado da garota – Mas não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa que o amanhã tenha a oferecer, você estará preparada. Afinal, você sempre está.

Ela franziu o nariz levemente, claramente chocada com as palavras de Alex. Antigamente em momentos como aquele o loiro sempre tinha alguma frase irônica na ponta da língua para dizer à garota, e no entanto, lá estava ele, encorajando-a a fazer algo que nem ela mesmo sabia o que era.

Aya sabia que havia algo de errado. Desde o começo do ano Alex andava diferente. Desde que ele viajara para a França com Jean e Kahlen nas férias de verão, ele mudara. O loiro vivia na biblioteca do castelo, consultando títulos como "A História Bruxa por trás das Trouxas", além de virar de um ano para outro uma pessoa completamente politizada com todos. Exceto claro, com ela.

Inspirou irritada com seus próprios pensamentos. Estava frustrada desde o começo do ano com a falta de informação vinda do "amigo". Encheu os pulmões de ar, e finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para indagar o que tanto a incomodava:

- O que aconteceu?

Alex pareceu confuso por um instante, mas logo sua feição despreocupada tomou-lhe a face novamente.

- Ora, não é óbvio? Você não sabe o que vai fazer depois que sair de Hogwarts, e está com medo.

Aya ergueu-se parcialmente da cama, apoiando-se com um braço.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, mas, de qualquer modo, eu não estou com medo! – retrucou indignada – E você fala como se tivesse alguma idéia do que fazer depois que sair daqui! Você está tão perdido quanto eu!

Alex apenas permaneceu em silêncio, aparentemente entrando em conflito consigo mesmo. Ele continuou encarando os olhos ambáricos de Aya, e por uma fração de segundo seus próprios orbes azularam-se antes de retomarem o verde-esmeralda característico.

- Vo... você já sabe o que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? – Aya sussurrou, meneando a cabeça enquanto assimilava o silêncio de Alex – Por que não me contou?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em um claro sinal de descaso enquanto retrucava com a voz rouca:

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Claro que não. – ela bufou, largando-se na cama novamente – Nunca é!

- Pare de ser tão criança. – Alex resmungou, enquanto esfregava os olhos com uma mão – Talvez você esteja com medo de sair desse castelo porque ainda não aceitou a idéia de que está na hora de crescer, Mademoiselle Wood. – um brilho divertido passou rapidamente pelos olhos esmeraldinos de Alex quando ele percebeu a careta em que Aya retorcia o rosto – Sair daqui significa enfrentar um mundo lá fora infinitamente mais complicado do que meros testes de poções. Medo é um sentimento plenamente natural nessa etapa da vida.

Aya suspirou, sentindo seu sangue subir à cabeça. Alex provavelmente estava certo, mas não cabia a ele dizer quando ela devia crescer ou não. Na verdade, ela gostaria de nunca crescer. Crescer significava infinitas responsabilidades, horários a cumprir, amizades separadas... Alex e ela separados. Colocando em folhas limpas, Aya tinha medo de ser tirada da convivência de Alex de uma maneira tão brusca. Fora criada desde seu nascimento com o loiro e pensava que estaria perdida no futuro sem as broncas, os conselhos, e a simples presença do único herdeiro dos Morlevat.

- Odeio quando você me chama assim. – ela resmungou emburrada, afundando o rosto no travesseiro do rapaz e inspirando uma grande quantidade de seu perfume. Sentiu seu rosto corar com o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo ao sentir aquele cheiro característico de Alex.

- Assim como? – ele a despertou de seus pensamentos com uma sobrancelha erguida – Mademoiselle?

Aya afundou o rosto no travesseiro e gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Parece que você está falando com uma vadia qualquer. – ela retrucou com a voz abafada.

Ele riu.

- Prefiro guardar meus pensamentos em silêncio, a comentar o que gostaria sob uma onda de tapas seus. – ele simplesmente falou, enquanto Aya voltava-se para ele com os olhos levemente inchados de sono.

- Experimente dizer o que estava passando em sua mente, Alexander Pierre Morlevat, e você verá a "mademoiselle" aqui se transformar em uma... –

- Okay, Wood! – ele exclamou divertido, rolando para o lado oposto da cama e virando de costas para a garota – É melhor terminarmos por aqui antes que você comece a dizer coisas que vá se arrepender depois. Boa noite.

Aya ergueu uma sobrancelha, torcendo o rosto em uma expressão contrariada. Que raiva sentia de Alexander quando ele a cortava dessa maneira!

- Então... você quer que eu durma aqui? – ela gaguejou, fitando as costas do rapaz com os olhos estreitados e o rosto completamente corado.

- Não disse nada disso. – ele respondeu entre bocejos – Mas, de qualquer modo, faça o que você quiser.

Aya se sentiu realmente tentada a fazer e dizer tudo o que passava em sua mente naquele momento, mas achando que seria inconveniente demais – além de incrivelmente constrangedor –, ela apenas meneou a cabeça e virou-se para o outro lado da cama, fechando os olhos e sorrindo ao inspirar uma generosa quantidade do cheiro amadeirado de Alex.

- Boa noite, Sr. Berinjela. – Aya sussurrou, abafando o riso antes de Alex rolar no colchão e derrubá-la da cama com uma colisão entre os corpos.

O loiro assistiu divertido a tentativa frustrada de Aya de se manter na cama de coluna puxando as cobertas. No entanto, a garota acabou por se desequilibrando e caindo com um baque surdo, embolada no grosso tecido vermelho.

Aya soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, enquanto tentava sem sucesso se desvencilhar das cobertas.

- Merlim, que garota atrapalhada! – ela pôde escutar Alexander resmungando com a voz risonha, enquanto sentia um peso sobre sua perna direita. Ela gemeu de dor, e Alex pressionou ainda mais sua própria perna sobre a da garota.

- ALEX! – ela berrou, tateando às cegas e empurrando com esforço o rapaz de cima de seu corpo.

- Oh, me desculpe! Não tinha sentido você aí em baixo! – ele respondeu com uma voz falsete, enquanto rolava para o lado esquerdo da garota.

- Me ajude a sair daqui! – ela exclamou com a voz abafada, enquanto puxava as cobertas para longe de seu rosto.

- Mon dieu! Você não consegue nem tirar uma coberta de cima da cabeça? – ele rebateu com a voz indignada – Como você pret... –

Alexander foi calado com uma cabeçada potente de Aya no estômago, enquanto caía no chão com o amontoado de cobertas vermelho e dourado, que era a garota naquele momento, por cima de seu corpo.

- Tu êtes fou! Louca! – ele exclamou irritado, puxando o cobertor para baixo enquanto Aya aparecia entre as dobras vermelho e dourado do tecido.

Sem que nenhum dos dois chegasse realmente a perceber, Aya estava sentada sobre o abdômen nu de Alexander, as pernas abertas e o rosto afogueado. A fina alça da parte de cima do baby-doll da garota escorregara por seu ombro direito, deixando seu seio quase visível, não fosse pela cascata de cabelos castanhos que se soltaram do coque e agora cobriam sua intimidade de um modo um tanto...lascivo.

Alex parecia travar uma luta consigo mesmo. Talvez seu cérebro o mandasse desviar os olhos do colo de Aya, mas as orbes esmeraldinas do rapaz pareciam não querer obedecer. Ela rapidamente percebeu para onde o rapaz focava sua atenção, e com o rosto em chamas e as mãos trêmulas ela rapidamente ajeitou a alça das vestes, desviando o olhar do loiro.

Um brilho que Aya nunca vira antes passou pelos orbes de Alex antes de ele finalmente erguer os olhos para encará-la.

- Quer sair de cima de mim? – ele resmungou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem aparentar o menor sinal de constrangimento.

- Não. – ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto – Isso se chama vingança, Sr. Berinjela-Morlevat! Vai ter que dormir aqui no chão, comigo em cima de você!

Aya tentava provocá-lo de uma maneira cômica, mas sua voz insistia em tremer e seu rosto em corar. Ela cruzou os braços, apertando o tronco nu do loiro entre suas coxas, corando ainda mais com o seu próprio gesto. Sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo quando sentiu Alex se remexer levemente em contato com sua pele.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas e sua habitual feição séria, Alexander segurou a cintura de Aya e rolou sobre a garota, invertendo as posições. Ele se encaixou sobre o corpo de Aya, prendendo os braços da garota acima de sua cabeça.

- Agora me diz... – o loiro aproximou-se perigosamente do ouvido de Aya com um meio-sorriso no rosto – De quem é a vingança mesmo, Mademoiselle Wood?

Aya sentia sua respiração curta e ofegante, enquanto seu corpo todo era invadido por uma explosão de calor devido a aproximação do rapaz. O nariz arrebitado de Alex roçou rapidamente o rosto de Aya antes de ele se afastar com um pulo.

- Sugiro que você vá se despedindo do castelo. – ele disse com um bocejo, enquanto se espreguiçava – Quanto a mim, pretendo aproveitar as três horas de sono que ainda me restam. Boa noite, Wood.

Aya permanecia deitada no chão com a respiração acelerada e o corpo trêmulo, enquanto Alex se jogava novamente na cama, ajeitando-se de barriga pra baixo e aparentemente adormecendo.

A garota fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força, esfregando os braços para espantar um frio inexistente que fazia seu corpo se arrepiar, enquanto se levantava e repetia o movimento do loiro, pulando de volta à cama de Alex.

- O que você quer agora? – ele resmungou com os olhos fechados, enquanto Aya descansava a cabeleira castanha nas costas nuas do rapaz.

- Canta aquela música em francês... – ela sussurrou enquanto inspirava o cheiro fresco de Alex.

Ele ficou em silêncio, parecendo considerar por um instante a proposta. Virou-se de barriga pra cima, permitindo à Aya descansar a cabeça em seu peitoral descoberto, enquanto levava as duas mãos atrás da nuca, em um gesto descontraído.

- Se eu cantar você vai embora? – ele perguntou seriamente, enquanto Aya sorria. Tanto ela quanto ele sabiam que se Alexander cantasse, Aya cairia no sono. Sempre fora assim, desde que os dois eram crianças.

- Vou. – ela respondeu com um suspiro sonolento, enquanto fechava os olhos e apreciava a voz de Alex.

"...Ne retiens pas tes larmes

Laisses aller ton chagrin

C'est une page qui se tourne

Et tu n'y peux rien

Ne retiens pas tes larmes

Pleurer ça fait du bien

Et si tu as de la peine

Tu sais que je t'aime

Je ne serais jamais loin..."

Com um sorriso perambulando os lábios, Aya adormeceu.

"Je ne serais jamais loin"...

- E jamais estarei distante... – Alex entoou o último verso da música, meneando a cabeça ao escutar a respiração ruidosa de Aya. Com cuidado ele a ajeitou no travesseiro, admirando por breves segundos a mulher adormecida em sua cama.

- Mademoiselle Wood. – ele sussurrou enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da morena – Como vou sobreviver longe você, sua pentelha?

Alex suspirou brevemente, deitando-se ao lado de uma Aya adormecida e resmungando algo em francês antes de cair no sono.

"Cavaleiro... francamente!".

N/A: Fiiiiiiiiiiiim do primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha dado pra absorver as personalidades dos dois... Pelo menos a base... Hehehehe! Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram!

Agradecimentos especiais a:

**Emmy Black ¤: **Segui seu conselho e aqui está! Transformei "Ás" em uma fic longaa!! Pbrigada pelo apoio aqui, e em OW&MC! Li seu comentário depois do epílogo e amei!!! Mto obrigada por tudo memso Emmy!! Continue comigoo! Beijos!!!

**Ligia Saraiva Melo: **Obrigada! Por me acompanhar aqui e em OW&MC! Obrigada pelos comentários Ligia! Um beijão!

**Mih Black: **Aqui está o cap. 1! Vc gostou do epílogo de OW...?! Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio viu Mih? Seus comentários são absurdamente perfeitooosss!!! Um bjão

Thássia; ●: AAAAaaaaaaaaaa! Vc foi essenscial em OW e vai continuar sendo aqui!!! A Aya tem bem um jeitinho de Mia e Olívio... Ela é meio espuleta, mas não tem o orgulho enorme que os pais têm... Fiquei MTO feliz em saber que vc gostou dela...! Se tiver alguma sugestão, tamos aí! Bjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 

**Tammie: **Oh, queridaaa!! Obrigada pelo texto maravilhoso no epílogo de OW!! Estava precisando mesmo desse comentário!!! Mto obrigada mesmo viu!!!E por continuar aqui tb! Não sabe o qto sua presença significa pra mim! Bjus Tammiiiieee

**Não posso deixar de agradecer à: lunny lupin, Luisa ( -- ), Tati e à Tati (Sumida, sumiiiida), que me aocmpanharam em OW e MC... Espero vê-las por aqui tb! Um super bjo a todas, e só pra variar... COMENTEMMM!! **

Ambáricos Essa palavra não existe, eu a inventei exclusivamente para descrever a cor dos olhos de Aya. São como cor-de-mel, só que mais opacos. Algo entre o cinza e o castanho.


	3. Alvorada da Despedida

Capitulo Dois: Alvorada da Despedida

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, forçando seus orbes ambáricos a se acostumarem com a luz lilás e laranja da alvorada. Com uma angústia inexplicável, sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando observou pela janela aberta o céu que pintava o crepúsculo matutino além das montanhas que rodeavam Hogwarts.

- Então, é isso. – ela suspirou pesadamente – Daqui à uma hora estaremos embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts pela última vez.

Seus olhos se desviaram da janela e repousaram no loiro que dormia gostosamente ao seu lado. Alex não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, tampouco preocupado em deixar Hogwarts. Talvez fosse por ele ser um tanto mais maduro que ela, talvez fossem os segredos que ele escondia, mas seja qual fosse o motivo, Aya se sentia incomodada.

Alex tremeu levemente as pálpebras durante o sono. Aya deu um meio sorriso, imaginando que ele provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo. Com um suspiro relutante, ela retirou o braço de Alex que repousava em sua cintura e voltou para o dormitório feminino sem muita noção da onde pisava.

"Oh, Hogwarts... O que farei longe de ti?". Com os olhos marejados, ela vestiu uma mini saia pregada verde e um moletom branco com capuz, sentindo-se extremamente confortável ao olhar-se no espelho. Seus olhos rondaram o quarto iluminado pela luz de fim de madrugada, encontrando cinco malões fechados ao lado de suas respectivas camas de coluna. Piscou lentamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho ao deixar o dormitório feminino pela segunda vez naquela mesma noite.

"O que ele está escondendo?". Aquela perguntava martelava em sua cabeça toda vez que ela se encontrava sozinha. O que Alexander fizera na França, por que ele andava misterioso nesse último ano que passara? Por que, justo com ela, que era a pessoa em quem ele mais confiava?

- Bom, pelo menos, eu acho que sou – ela disse para o quadro de um velho bruxo adormecido no primeiro andar, que resmungou um "Cale a boca, menina enxerida" em resposta.

Aya caminhou cabisbaixa pelos corredores, quando sentiu a primeira brisa da manhã bagunçar sua cabeleira castanha. Um sorriso aliviado surgiu nos lábios da garota enquanto ela seguia o vento a passos apressados, virando um corredor e outro, sem dar a mínima importância se topasse com Filch, ou com qualquer professor. Sentia o vento bater em seu rosto, lhe entregando à mesma sensação de liberdade que sentia quando jogava quadribol pelos leões. Inspirou uma grande quantidade do ar fresco do comecinho da manhã, percebendo que, inevitavelmente, o vento a levara para o lugar que ela mais amava naquela escola. O lugar que ela mais sentiria falta em Hogwarts – exceto, talvez, pelo dormitório de Alexander.

Em um acesso de loucura, ela gritou a plenos pulmões, sua voz ecoando pelo campo e ondulando a água do lago. Com um rodopio desorientado, ela permitiu-se cair na grama vistosa, inspirando o cheiro de quadribol e observando a alvorada atrás das montanhas.

- Alvorada da despedida... – ela murmurou, antes de fechar os olhos para a brisa morna que soprava em seu rosto.

----------------------------------------------... -----------------------------------------

Pela primeira e última vez em seus sete anos de Hogwarts, Alexander foi o último rapaz do dormitório a acordar. Sentindo os primeiros raios da manhã baterem em seu rosto, ele abriu um dos olhos esmeraldinos enquanto tateava sua cama à procura de uma certa mademoiselle, talvez perdida entre as cobertas. Nada. Franziu o cenho levemente, lutando contra os olhos que insistiam em manter-se fechados.

- Aya? – ele chamou com a voz rouca, esticando o pescoço com uma feição sonolenta.

- Sonhando com a "priminha" de novo Alex? – uma voz divertida surgiu da porta do banheiro – Já te disso que isso não é nada saudável!

Um moreno de olhos intensamente azuis e cabelos arrepiados observava o loiro com uma expressão divertida. Ele vestia um agasalho de moletom vermelho e calças jeans, e seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, indicando que ele acabara de sair do banho.

Alex crispou seus lábios em uma careta de desdém, enquanto levantava-se de sua cama em direção ao moreno.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ele retrucou, passando reto pelo colega e desaparecendo pela porta do banheiro.

O moreno riu, os olhos azuis brilharam de diversão, enquanto se jogava em sua cama.

- É da minha conta sim, já que eu pretendo convidá-la para a formatura! - ele tentou prender o riso quando Alex apareceu novamente em seu campo de visão. A expressão serena natural do rapaz enganava àqueles que não o conheciam bem. Bastava observar os orbes azul-tempestade do loiro pra presumir que algo não estava bem.

- O que foi? – o moreno insistiu, não contendo um sorriso – Está incomodado com isso, por acaso?

Alex apenas deu de ombros, os orbes esverdeando-se conforme ele se voltava para o banheiro.

- De maneira nenhuma. – ele respondeu tranqüilamente – Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser. Mas como seu amigo, acho melhor te avisar que ela não vai aceitar seu convite.

A resposta de Alex pareceu fazer o devido efeito no moreno, que se levantou com um salto, parecendo indignado.

- Você acha que ela irá recusar porque só tem olhos pra você? Você sempre foi convencido, mas dizer uma coisa dessas é arrogância demais, até mesmo para Alexander Morlevat!

Alex ergueu as sobrancelhas, fechando a porta do banheiro às suas costas. O barulho de água caindo abafou sua voz quando ele respondeu ao amigo:

- Já disse que eu não me importo com o que você faz, fez ou vai fazer! Se quiser mesmo, fique à vontade pra convidá-la James!

Alex escutou o amigo soltar um resmungo antes de bater a porta do dormitório com um estrépito. Bufando, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo e aliviá-lo por alguns instantes do peso que carregara durante o último ano que vivera em Hogwarts.

- Maldita viagem! Maldita França! Malditos Hussardos! Malditos sejam vocês, Áses! – ele desabafou para o vapor que subia pelo chuveiro, enquanto massageava o braço esquerdo, dolorido pelo peso da cabeça de Aya, que repousara lá durante a noite.

- Ela ainda vai me aleijar com aquela cabeçona pesada... – ele resmungou, antes de desligar o chuveiro e enrolar-se em uma toalha.

Com suspiro, ele constatou que o dormitório estava vazio, livre de todos os colchões e dos malões de seus ex-ocupantes. Pegou uma roupa limpa que possivelmente fora separada pelos elfos, e com um suspiro, observou o sol brilhando fracamente atrás das montanhas dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Acabava de vestir seu suéter quando a porta do dormitório se abriu com um estrondo, revelando um ruivo baixo e forte de olhos cor-de-mel, muito parecidos com os de Aya.

- Ei, o que você ta fazendo? – o ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha – As carruagens já estão saindo! O castelo está vazio!

- Já estou indo. – Alex respondeu, passando a mão pelos fios loiros a fim de ajeitá-los.

- Cadê a Aya? – o ruivo perguntou, após correr os olhos pelo dormitório.

- E eu vou lá saber. – Alex retrucou, dando de ombros – Vamos descer. Não estou a fim de perder o trem.

- Mas... – o ruivo balbuciou, seguindo Alex pela sala comunal e logo pelos corredores desertos.

- Não se preocupe, sua prima é atrapalhada e confusa, mas não é nada burra. – Alex continuou, descendo as escadas correndo, com o ruivo em seus calcanhares – Ela deve estar esperando a gente em uma das carruagens.

- Esse é que é o problema. – o ruivo rebateu, sentindo-se ligeiramente sem ar enquanto cruzava o Salão Principal vazio – Eu estava lá até agora e estranhei que nenhum de vocês tivesse descido ainda. Achei que ela estivesse com você!

Alex parou de supetão, franzindo o cenho para o ruivo.

- Benjamin, eu sei onde ela está. Guarde uma carruagem pra gente. – sem esperar qualquer reclamação ou pergunta do ruivo, Alexander pôs-se a correr na direção do lago. Observou de relance apenas seis carruagens que sobravam pra levar os alunos à plataforma de embarque do Expresso de Hogwarts e apertou o passo na mesma direção, fazendo uma careta quando os raios insistentes do sol ofuscaram sua visão.

Piscou os olhos para se acostumar à claridade que iluminava o campo de quadribol e quando finalmente pôde enxergar alguma coisa, seus olhos se apertaram até virarem uma fenda em seu rosto, enquanto sua íris involuntariamente tomava uma cor azul celeste.

- Diga não, Aya. – ele rosnou, os olhos oceânicos faiscando na direção do casal que se encontrava em pé na grama verde e vistosa do campo.

----------------------------------------------... -----------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios solares do dia bateram em seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos a fim de apreciar o calor que emanava deles. Escutou alguém pigarrear ao seu lado, mas presumindo que pudesse ser seu primo Benjamin, provavelmente desesperado em pensar na possibilidade de perder o trem de volta para Londres, ela apenas ignorou o chamado de atenção e permaneceu deitada na grama de olhos fechados.

A pessoa, que pela voz grave deduzia-se ser um rapaz, pigarreou novamente, mais alto dessa vez. Aya bufou, enquanto abria um dos olhos cor de âmbar.

- Vai perder o trem se adormecer aqui. – um moreno de cabelos arrepiados e olhos azuis disse com uma voz divertida.

- Se perder o trem pudesse me fazer continuar aqui, eu o faria com muito prazer. – ela respondeu, voltando a fechar os olhos. Abriu uma das orbes novamente ao sentir o moreno sentar na grama ao seu lado. Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Aya inclinou-se levemente para o lado, a fim de encarar o rosto do rapaz.

- O que você quer Potter? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

O moreno deu de ombros, sorrindo de um modo inocente.

- Sete anos de convivência, e ainda é 'Potter' pra você? Não posso dizer que não esteja decepcionado.

Aya estreitou os olhos levemente, enquanto sentava-se na grama e limpava as vestes.

- Muito bem. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de um modo sarcástico – O que você deseja Jimmy?

Aya sorriu levemente à careta do rapaz.

- Não precisa ser tão íntima assim também. – ele respondeu abrindo um sorriso charmoso.

Aya bufou, impaciente. Aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça a estava irritando.

- Ok. O você que quer, afinal, James Arthur Potter? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Está bom assim pra você?

James meneou a cabeça, com o mesmo sorriso irresistível perambulando os lábios.

- Eu vou ignorar a menção ao meu nome completo, e pular logo para o que eu vim fazer aqui, já que você está tão impaciente. Lana – Aya estreitou os olhos levemente – você quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo?

Aya ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, seus lábios crispando em um sorriso que oscilava entre o cinismo e a diversão.

- Não vou ao baile. – ela simplesmente respondeu, pondo-se de pé rapidamente, enquanto James acompanhava seu gesto.

- Não vai por quê? – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidoramente – Porque Alexander Morlevat não vai?

Aya permaneceu em um silêncio extremamente incômodo, na opinião do moreno, antes de virar-se para ele com um sorriso.

- Exatamente.

James pareceu desnorteado com a resposta. Provavelmente fora pego de surpresa pela sinceridade perigosa da morena. Quando se recuperou do baque, pareceu extremamente revoltado.

- Lana, Alex não é o único rapaz dessa escola! Eu ouvi boatos que pelo menos uma dúzia de rapazes te convidou para o baile e você recusou na esperança de Alex te chamar. Você é uma mulher desejada aqui e em qualquer lugar que você for! Não precisa ficar grudada nele o tempo todo!

- Eu sei que não. – ela sorriu novamente, com uma expressão serena – E estou ciente de todos os fatos que você mencionou. Você está certo, James, em quase tudo. Mas você se equivocou em apenas uma coisa, a mais importante ao meu ver – seus olhos ambáricos percorrerem a extensão do campo, adquirindo um brilho intenso ao focalizarem um loiro um pouco afastado dos dois. Aya ficou na ponta dos pés, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido de James e baixando a voz até ela se transformar num sussurro audível apenas para o os dois – Eu não fico grudada em Alex porque eu "preciso". Fico com ele porque eu "_quero_".

Aya abriu um sorriso maroto antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de James e se dirigir na direção do loiro parado com os olhos azuis faiscando. Contudo, antes de se afastar o suficiente de James, o moreno segurou seu braço firmemente, sorrindo divertido quando os olhos ambáricos dela encontraram com os seus.

- Eu vou te dar um tempo, Lana Aya. Você tem uma semana até a formatura para se decidir. Ah! – ele ergueu o indicador quando ela fez menção de interrompê-lo – Não, não aceito essa desculpa como resposta. Mas pense bem. Se você estiver disposta a um pouco de diversão longe desse loiro cabeça-dura, me avisa que eu vou estar te esperando. – James piscou um olho para ela, cumprimentando Alex com um aceno, antes de se afastar rumo à uma das poucas carruagens que ainda esperavam por alunos atrasados.

Aya sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Sabia que James não queria nada sério, tampouco estava apaixonado por ela. O moreno apenas gostava de se divertir, e pensando bem, ela mesma precisava de um pouco de diversão.

Alex observou Aya se aproximar sorrindo para ele.

- Hei. – ela cumprimentou – Vamos?

Ele assentiu, piscando os olhos repetidamente na tentativa de fazê-los mudar de cor. Não entendia como Aya conseguia ser tão tediosamente previsível às vezes e tão assustadoramente imprevisível noutras. Essa era uma das situações em que ele não fazia idéia do que dizer. E era nesses raros momentos em que Alex se sentia volúvel, contrariando a todos os seus raciocínios lógicos ele adquiria todos os piores defeitos que considerava em Aya: impulsividade, sinceridade e cara-de-pau.

Caminharam na direção das carruagens, Alex lutando contra o impulso de perguntar à ela... O que Aya teria respondido à James...?

- O que você disse...? – ele finalmente perguntou, seus olhos esverdeando-se automaticamente enquanto Aya entrelaçava seu braço no dele.

- Eu disse "vamos". – ela respondeu com o cenho franzido – Está surdo eh?

Alex bufou, revirando os olhos. Aya exigia muito de sua paciência e auto-controle às vezes.

- Perguntei o que você disse a James. – ele retorquiu, sentindo uma nota de sua voz trêmula – Sei que ele te convidou para a formatura.

Aya ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, desviando seu olhar dos olhos – provavelmente azuis – do loiro.

- Eu disse que não ia. – ela respondeu dando de ombros – Ih, é melhor a gente correr, olha lá o Benji!

Aya puxou dolorosamente o braço de Alex na direção de um ruivo que acenava desesperadamente ao lado da última carruagem que restara.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Alex acomodou-se no estofado do veículo. Bufou discretamente quando Aya descansou sua "cabeçona pesada" em seu ombro, e ignorando as reclamações do ruivo que dizia que se atrasariam, ele repousou sua própria cabeça no banco da carruagem, cochilando brevemente até avistar o trem vermelho que o levaria de volta à Londres.

----------------------------

N/A: Chegamos à mais um fim de capítulo!!! Espero que vcs tenham gostado!!! Desculpem não escrever muito, mas é que esse teclado ta um sacooo! Bem, vamos aos coments:

**lunny lupin: Hahahaha q bom q vc gostou do Alex! Fiquei com receio que ele parecesse antipático!! hahahaha A Aya é meio doida mesmo, mas ela ´o oposto da Mia, que é orgulhosa. A Aya não. Ela corre atrás do que quer... e bem, já ficou meio óbvio que ela quer o Alex né?! Mas espero que você goste dela tb viu!! Super bjo! Obrigada por comentar!**

**Tati : Ohhhh obrigadaa!!! Espero não te decepcionar aqui em "ÀS"! Obrigada pelo apoio! Bjão**

**Tammie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!! Brigadãão TAmmmieeeeee!!! Desculpa a demora, mas eh q eu to atolada de trablahos da facul pra fazer... ixi! Agora a noite ta ainda mais fods!!! Mas eu smepre vou arranjar um tempinho pra postar meus capítulos, aind amais com seus coments me incentivando! Um super bjoooooo TAmmie!**

**Mih Black: Ah, seus coments são mto perfeitos!!! Nossa, nem tenho como responder à altura!! É muito gratificante saber que vc gosta dos meus personagens originais!! Fico MTO feliz mesmo viu?! Bjus MIiiiiiii**

**Emmy Black ¤: Emmyyyy!!! Minha fã numero uuuuuuuumm!!! Nossa, que honra pra mim ter uma fã No. 1 como vc!! Obrigada pelo incentivo viu?! Te adoro mtoo!!!!!!! Bjinnnnnnhiss**

**Agradecimentos Mega-especiais à: **Thássia; ●, **Ligia Saraiva Melo, Luisa ( -- ), e à Tati!!! **

**Bjus a todas! Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!!! **

**Hi Chang**


	4. Maracujá e Flores

Capítulo Três: Maracujá e Flores

O loiro suspirou longamente durante o sono, sorrindo por breves segundos. O sacolejar suave do expresso de Hogwarts sobre os trilhos, somado à paisagem reconfortante e aquele aroma fresco de maracujá e flores o fazia cair em um sono profundo não visto há meses. Dose meses, exatamente.

Na imensidão de seus sonhos ele podia escutar a voz dela ecoando pelos vales paradisíacos. A grama verde farfalhava ao contato com o vento, enquanto palavras soltas, vindas de muito longe eram sussurradas pela brisa morna. "Será que mamãe vai fazer salada de macarrão...?" "Queria comer abóbora assada com carne de ganso... hmmm" "Não acredito que você vai ao baile! Eu e Alex, que somos os formandos não vamos e você, um sextanista vai? Quem é a vítima dessa vez Benji?!". Uma risada gostosa retumbou no sonho de Alex, fazendo o próprio sorrir durante o sono. "Olha, Alex deve estar tendo um sonho bom. Está até sorrindo"... Pausa. "O que você quer agora Potter?".

Potter?

Potter...Potter...Potter...Potter...Potter...Potter...

Como um despertador insistente e extremamente irritante, aquele sobrenome ecoou nos sonhos de Alex, alertando-o para despertar.

- Vim avisar que estamos chegando. – a voz do moreno se fez presente, enquanto Alex abria um dos olhos inevitavelmente azuis àquela hora e soltava um suspiro sonolento.

- Ah, acordou? – ele escutou a voz de Aya vinda acima de sua cabeça e piscou os olhos azuis na direção do teto. Sentiu seu estômago dar três reviravoltas em um mesmo segundo quando percebeu que dormira a viagem inteira com a cabeça nas pernas nuas de Aya.

- Ei, você está bem? – ela perguntou, quando ele deu um salto do banco, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Perfeitamente. – respondeu ele esfregando os olhos que o denunciavam.

- Também, depois de passar duas horas deitado nas pernas dessa morena, não teria como você não acordar "perfeitamente" bem, não é mesmo? – James comentou com um meio sorriso, enquanto Alex arqueava uma sobrancelha em resposta – Bem, acho melhor me retirar antes que Alexander me chame para duelar pela mão da priminha...

- Não sou prima dele.

- Ela não é minha prima. – as vozes dos dois foram abafadas uma pela outra, enquanto James desaparecia da cabine, meneando a cabeça.

Alex e Aya se encararam por um tempo, os olhos ambarinos de Aya refletindo o verde que retomou a íris do loiro. Eles piscaram lentamente em sincronia, virando-se para o ruivo que se remexia inquieto no banco de frente.

- Bem, se vocês quiserem, eu posso sair e fingir que vou ao banheiro. – Benjamin revirou os olhos enquanto Aya se esticava na direção de Alex, que recuou.

- Calma. – ela riu, divertindo-se – Não vou te atacar... ainda. Só quero ver se estamos perto mesmo.

Alex arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a morena se inclinava para a janela. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade enquanto eles entravam em um túnel completamente escuro. O breu familiar dos alunos indicava que o Expresso entrava na Estação King´s Cross, rumo à plataforma 9 e meia.

Alex arregalou os olhos, que no mesmo instante azularam-se em alerta de perigo.

Seu coração palpitou rapidamente enquanto um tremor seguido de um arrepio delicioso percorreu o corpo do loiro.

Por breves segundos que pareceram passar rápido demais, Aya escorregara seus lábios pelo rosto de Alex, selando por um instante seus lábios macios na boca carnuda do rapaz. O loiro sentiu seu estômago revirar e seu sangue ferver quando a língua travessa da morena deslizou rapidamente pelos seus lábios, e para seu desapontamento, Aya se afastou no exato instante em que ele entreabriu sua boca e a luz da plataforma clareava o ambiente.

Alex ofegou, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, enquanto piscava repetidamente sua íris que agora se encontrava em uma cor nunca vista antes por Aya, nem por Benjamin: um tom que mesclava perfeitamente verde e azul.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com seu olho? – Ben perguntou com o cenho franzido – As duas cores estão misturadas! Será que estourou alguma veia?

Alex meneou a cabeça rapidamente, esfregando os olhos com força.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu sincero – Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Ele voltou seu olhar para Aya que sorria inocente, com um brilho maroto nos olhos. A morena mantinha aquele mesmo sorriso da época de crianças, quando aprontava com ele. Só que agora, as travessuras mudaram... Eles trocaram um olhar novamente. As orbes esmeraldinas de Alex faiscando, enquanto aquele mesmo brilho peralta ressaltava os olhos castanhos da morena.

- Eu hein – Benjamin deu de ombros, enquanto puxava com esforço sua mochila debaixo do banco. Ernestinho, o gato cinzento do ruivo, pulou nos ombros do dono enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta da cabine, resmungando algo como "Eles pensam que me enganam...".

Aya sorriu, virando-se para o loiro quando ele fechou a mão em seu braço.

- O que foi aquilo? – Alex sussurrou logo que o ruivo desapareceu pelo corredor.

- Aquilo o quê? – ela rebateu cinicamente, puxando o loiro pela mão. Alex sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha com o simples toque da morena. Seus hormônios estavam descontrolados.

- Aya, por que você faz isso? – ele perguntou seriamente, enquanto ela virava-se para encará-lo sorrindo de um modo sedutor, na opinião dele.

- Vai dizer que você não gosta? – ela retrucou, enquanto eles desciam do trem rumo à plataforma apinhada de pais e mães sorridentes.

- Eu prefer... – ele começou, mas foi cortado pela morena, que se soltou rapidamente de sua mão e correu feito louca de braços abertos.

- PAI! – ela berrou, saltando na direção de um senhor que não aparentava mais de quarenta anos, de cabelos castanhos lisos e um porte atlético.

- Hei, filhota! – Olívio abraçou a filha, beijando o topo de sua cabeça – Benji! – ele abraçou o sobrinho e virou-se para Alex, que se soltava do abraço com um loiro idêntico à ele – Como vai, meu afilhado? – abraçou Alex fortemente enquanto o loiro sorria.

- E aí tio Olívio! – ele cumprimentou, enquanto Jean se afastava para pegar os malões – Ué, cadê tio Carlinhos?

- Está ali, falando com o irmão e o cunhado. – Olívio indicou o trio mais adiante, composto por um moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos despenteados e dois ruivos: um alto e magro e outro baixo e troncudo, muito parecido com Benjamin.

- Ah, deixa eu ir cumprimentar meu pai e meus tios, então. – Benji sorriu, caminhando na direção dos três.

- O Ben é meio parente de todo mundo. Meu primo, primo do James, da Francis, do Fred Jr, do Gabriel, sobrinho de cinco Weasleys, Harry Potter, sem contar de Olívio Wood. – Aya observou, sorrindo orgulhosa para o pai.

- Você fala como se eu fosse mais importante do que o homem que salvou o mundo bruxo aos dezessete anos de idade. – Olívio sorriu, abraçando a filha pelos ombros.

- Pra mim, você é. – ela comentou, enquanto Olívio sorria bobamente. Alex arqueou as sobrancelhas na direção dos dois. Pai e filha, desde sempre assim.

- Alex, querr fazerr o favorr de ajudarr seu pai aqui? – Jean vinha ofegante, carregando três malões.

Alex virou-se para o loiro-pai, erguendo uma sobrancelha e agitando a varinha.

- Vingardium leviosa! – os malões flutuaram a poucos centímetros do chão, enquanto Jean encarava o filho com uma expressão severa. Alex apenas deu de ombros.

- Dezessete anos, pai. Você, mais do que ninguém deveria se lembrar que tenho dezessete. – seus olhos azularam-se por uma breve fração de tempo, enquanto Jean sorria para o filho.

- Non tem como esquecerr. – Jean respondeu com as orbes cintilando.

Aya observou com curiosidade o olhar complexo que Jean e Alex trocavam, quando, com um tremor na boca do estômago, escutou uma voz divertida ressoar muito próxima.

- Muito prazer Sr. Wood! – Aya virou-se bruscamente para trás, derrubando um primeiranista que corria de encontro aos pais – Oh, cuidado aí Lana!

James abaixou-se para ajudar o garotinho, enquanto os pais lhe lançavam um olhar severo. A morena desculpou-se pelo menos umas três vezes antes que a família desaparecesse de vista.

- James... o que você está fazendo? – ela virou-se para o rapaz, resmungando entre dentes.

O moreno deu de ombros, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Estou cumprimentando seu pai, oras. – ele respondeu sorrindo divertido, enquanto o rosto de Aya tomava uma cor violentamente vermelha – Sempre quis conhecer o maior goleiro da Inglaterra.

- Está exagerando. – Olívio apareceu ao lado de James, fitando o casal com um olhar desconfiado – Você nunca mencionou que era amiga do filho de Harry, querida.

- Não acho que seja importante. – ela respondeu simplesmente, enquanto James abria um sorriso ainda maior.

- Como não? – Olívio retorquiu erguendo uma sobrancelha – Se você vai ao baile com ele, é importante sim! Você devia ao menos ter –

- Baile? – Aya cortou, repetindo o gesto do pai – Papai, eu nã –

- Essa questão ainda está em fase de andamento. – James interrompeu, não ousando encarar o ambarismo furioso que faiscava em sua direção – Mas espero vê-lo em breve, Sr. Wood. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo!

James cumprimentou Olívio novamente, adiantando-se na direção de Aya, quando Alex apareceu ao lado da morena.

- Ah, estava demorando... – James comentou, abrindo um meio sorriso na direção do loiro.

Alex apertou os olhos azuis, ignorando completamente a presença de James.

- Vamos indo. Meu pai está esperando no carro.

O loiro deu meia volta, caminhando na direção do portal, enquanto Aya virava-se para Potter.

- James, já disse que não vou ao baile com você. E pode parar com essas manobras ridículas de se aproximar do meu pai, que isso não vai mudar minha opinião.

James sorriu, as orbes azuis faiscando.

- Veremos, Lady Wood! – e fez uma reverência exagerada antes de se afastar.

Mia impacientou-se com a cunhada pela décima vez naquele dia. Aparentemente Emma considerava as amigas uma espécie de inválidas desajeitadas, incapacitadas de fazer alguma coisa na cozinha sem provocar um desastre apocalíptico.

- Mia, já disse que se mexe o molho de framboesa assim. – ela tomou a colher de pau da mão da morena e começou a mexer suavemente no caldeirão borbulhante – Desse jeito você vai fazê-lo engrossar demais!

Amélia bufou, revirando os olhos à procura de resquícios da pouca paciência que possuía. Ao seu lado, na tarefa imensamente mais simples de lavar a louça que Emma e Mia sujavam, encontrava-se uma risonha Kahlen, que parecia se divertir com os conflitos das amigas.

- Emma, estou mexendo o molho perfeitamente bem. – Mia retrucou em um tom ofendido – Apesar de não ser uma mestra na cozinha como você, creio que eu consigo, pelo menos, não deixar um molho queimar! Além disso, eu não sei por q – Ai droga!

Emma revirou os olhos em uma pose típica, enquanto afastava a morena de perto do fogo com um empurrão.

- Deixe que eu termino isso. – resmungou, não reparando no olhar irritado que recaía sobre sua pessoa.

Kahlen pigarreou brevemente, na tentativa de disfarçar o riso, enquanto voltava-se para a morena.

- Mia, você não tinha que revisar umas matérias do jornal? – a ruiva perguntou divertida, na clara tentativa de tirar a amiga de perto de Emma, antes que as cunhadas se estapeassem logo na volta dos filhos.

- Tenho mesmo. – Mia bufou cansada – Agora que Rachel está em lua-de-mel com Krum, todo o trabalho de edição do "Londres" caiu sobre os meus pobres ombros cansados.

Após seu casamento com Olívio, Mia, juntamente com Rachel (e com uma ajuda financeira essencial do Sr. Chang), fundaram na Inglaterra o "Londres", jornal que, anos depois, levaria à falência o "Profeta Diário".

Mia sentia-se realmente cansada, apesar de aparentar muito menos que seus trinta e seis bem-vividos anos. Segundo ela, o trabalho no jornal era a fonte de sua juventude, apesar de Olívio contradizê-la afirmando que ele era, na verdade, o responsável por mantê-la sempre jovem e bem-disposta com uma dose infindável de "muito carinho".

- Ora, já disse milhares de vezes para vocês duas efetivarem alguém para editor-chefe para que não ficassem com tanto trabalho sobrecarregado. – Emma emendou emburrada, ainda remexendo o líquido avermelhado – Por Merlim e Agrippa, vocês duas são donas daquele jornal! Não precisam trabalhar tanto!

- Eu gosto de trabalhar. – Mia retrucou, surrupiando discretamente um pedaço de cenoura da salada que Emma montara minuciosamente minutos antes – Me rejuvenesce.

- Comer abóboras rejuvenescem, trabalhos envelhecem! – Emma resmungou, emburrada. Os risos divertidos de Mia e Kahlen ecoaram pela espaçosa cozinha do chalé, retumbando pela sala, até o som chegar aos jardins.

Em todas as férias de verão, desde que Aya, Alex e Benjamin eram crianças, eles se encontravam para passar ao menos uma semana naquele chalé luxuoso afastado do centro de Londres, na cidade litorânea de Durham, no norte da Inglaterra. A visão magnífica da praia límpida e livre de trouxas, bruxos ou quaisquer problemas agradava tanto aos pais quanto aos filhos.

- Acho que elas já devem estar aprontando alguma. – Aya observou, enquanto ajudava o pai a descarregar os malões do Ford Ecosport de Jean, já que Benjamin ainda não tinha idade para aparatar.

Os risos escandalosos podiam ser ouvidos no gramado verde-vivo em que pais e filhos pisavam.

- Provavelmente sua mãe deve ter explodido alguma coisa na cozinha. – Olívio e a filha sorriram cúmplices – Não sei por que ela ainda insiste em querer cozinhar!

- Como se não bastasse a tentativa frustrada da tia Mia em fazer um pudim de abóbora no ano retrasado, que acabou, literalmente, com a casa caída. – Alex ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto atravessava o jardim repleto de camélias e abria a porta de vidro sem cerimônias.

- Ora, eu achei que ficou gostoso. – Ben riu com a própria piada, enquanto seguia ao encalce da prima rumo à sala de estar.

- Mãe? – Alex chamou, largando o malão ao lado do sofá azul-royal e seguindo em direção à cozinha – Mãe, o que vocês estão aprontando aí?

Carlinhos e Benjamin largavam-se no sofá, em poses idênticas, enquanto Jean espreguiçava-se na direção da varanda, afastando a porta de vidro para que uma brisa fresca ventilasse o ambiente.

Olívio seguiu diretamente para a cozinha, enquanto Aya revirava os olhos. Francamente, seu pai parecia não ter a capacidade de se ausentar da presença de Mia por algumas horas sequer.

Aya não pôde deixar de sorrir quando escutou o grito abafado de sua mãe vindo da cozinha, o que significava que seu pai provavelmente a agarrara de surpresa.

- Olívio, me largue! Onde está minha filhota?

Passos apressados foram ouvidos pelo corredor, quando finalmente a figura jovial de uma morena apareceu na sala, abraçando Aya apertado e enchendo suas bochechas de beijos estalados.

- Mãe, que escândalo! – ela resmungou entre risos – Eu só fiquei um ano fora!

- "Só um ano"... – Mia repetiu amargurada – Você fala como se fosse pouco!

Aya abraçou a mãe, beijando-lhe a face de um modo travesso.

- Desculpe-me mamãe querida, também estava morta de saudades de você!

Mia riu, revirando os olhos.

- Eu queria saber da onde você tirou tanta ironia, pequena.- Mia observou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da filha.

- O Senhor Beringela quem me ensinou. – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto Mia meneava a cabeça e Olívio aparecia na porta da sala mastigando alguma coisa que provavelmente não devia.

Mia lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de censura.

- Porquinho, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia contrariar sua irmã desse jeito, principalmente nesses dias em que el –

- OLÍVIO! – Mia sobressaltou-se com os berros vindos da cozinha – NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ COMEU O ENFEITE DO PURÊ! EU DEMOREI TRÊS HORAS PRA FAZER!

Olívio riu, acabando de engolir o tal enfeite, enquanto Alex aparecia assustado ao lado do ex-goleiro da Inglaterra.

- Achei que você já tinha se acostumado. – Olívio observou para o afilhado, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Acho que nunca vou ser capaz de me acostumar aos berros de tia Emma.

- Emmy, vem ver seu filho! – Olívio gritou para a irmã, que em meio à sua concentração e dedicação fervorosa ao molho de framboesa, não conseguira associar a presença de Alex e Olívio à chegada do próprio filho.

Com um som abafado, Emma surgiu na porta da sala, afastando o irmão e o loiro-filho da porta. A barriga prenha de cinco meses dificultava um pouco seus movimentos, mas a Sra. Weasley pulou no pescoço do filho, abraçando-lhe com força.

Jean virou-se para observar a cena cômica, desviando seu olhar do vai e vem hipnótico das ondas sob o sol avermelhado de fim de tarde.

Emma desequilibrara-se, caindo por cima dos ruivos que descansavam no sofá, enquanto os risos divertidos de todos ecoavam pela sala. Como se estivessem unidos por um ímã, imediatamente seus orbes azuis encontraram com os recém-chegados olhos de Kahlen. A ruiva parara na porta da sala, encarando o marido de longe. Se Jean conseguiu, Alex conseguiria.

Kahlen desviou seu olhar para o único filho, que observava os "tios" com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Alex sempre fora forte. Ele conseguiria. O que quer que ele tivesse de fazer ao torna-se um Ás, Kahlen sabia que ele seria bem-sucedido.

----------------------------

N/A: Beeeeeeeemmm... capítulo que não explica nada, mas que mostra um pouco da vida das famílias depois de tanto tempo...!! Capítulos mais explicativos (sobre os ases, hussardos – nominho difícil, mas q eu vou usar tanto que vocês vão acabar se acostumando!) mais adiante, eu prometo...!! Ai, estou meio encucada com uma coisa... Vocês estão gostando da Aya???? Hehehe sei que o Alex agradou geral, mas não gostaria de escrever sobre um casal que não agradasse dos dois lados... Sabe, quando você pensa "O que ele viu nela?" ou o contrário... Bem, deixemos minhas paranóias de lado e vamos aos coments! YEi!

**Tammie: N**oossa, brigadão pela indicação!! HAhaha sei que não estou à altura de muito autores aqui, mas só pelo fato de vc ter me indicado já é uma grande honra pra mim!! Fiquei mto contente mesmo!!! Obrigadaaa!!! Desculpe pela demora, mas é que eu fiquei empacada na segunda parte, e ainda por cima acabou não saindo mto boa... hahahaha Mas prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ficar bem melhor! hahahahaha e ai??? O que vc achou do beijo que a Aya roubou do loiro?! ;P hauhauhauahuahuah Bjooos queridaaa

**Mih Black: **Obrigada Mih!!! Fico mto feliz mesmo q tenha gostado!! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Tati : **Desculpe a demoraaa!! HEhehehe aqui está!! Nossa, ainda bem q vc esta gostando!! HAhahaha as vezes eu acho Personagens originais meio desinteressantes, sabe? Fiquei com medo q a fic ficasse meio nada a ver com tantos P.O.´s...

**Emmy Black ¤: **Aaaaaaaaaahh minha queridaaaaaaa!! Seus comentários são sempre o máximo, sabiaaa???? Adoro qdo vc comenta o capítulo inteiroo!! Hahaha vc gostou do apelido da Emma no meio do capítulo? Em sua homenagem viu!!! ajahahahahaha Seu apoio já é essencial pra mim! Obrigada!

**lunny lupin: **Hahahah Alex é mesmo encantador não??? Eu me inspirei no Sr. Darcy de "Orgulho e Preconceito" pra compô-lo!! Que bom que ele está agradando!!! Hahaha o Benhji tb!! Ele vai ser a peça engraçada da história!! Hohohohoh Acho que ainda vou rir mto escrevendo as cenas com esse ruivo!!! Obrigada pelos coments!! Super bjo! X

**Ligia: **Olááá!! Bom, o James ganhou os olhos azuis como presente da mãe, Ginny. Quer dizer, eu imagino ela com olhos azuis iguais ao do Ron... hahaha e achei que o James exatamente igual ao Harry ia ficar meio sem graça... e que ele ruivo ia ficar estranho, entãão... voilá! HAhahahah que bom que vc gostou do Alex!! Obrigada pelos comentário!! Super bjo!

**Thássia; ●: **é, agora vou incrementar um pouco o enredo da fic! Vou pôr mto mais ação!!! espero q vc goste viu tha???? O que vc achou da Aya?? Obrigada pelos coments!!! Um bjão

Um bjo enorme a todos que leram e comentaram!! Obrigada pelo apoio!


	5. Hussardos Alados Franceses

Capítulo Quatro: Hussardos Alados Franceses

O jantar prosseguira-se com muita balbúrdia e risadas, típicos dos encontros entre Weasleys, Morlevats e Woods. Enquanto Aya tagarelava para a família os acontecimentos do seu último ano em Hogwarts, Alex optou por escutar e comer as batatas assadas em seu prato, quando, inevitavelmente, a conversa voltou-se para sua pessoa.

- Acho que ele devia visitar o St. Mungus, tia Kahlen... É sério! – ele escutou, com um revirar de olhos, Aya exclamar certa hora – Ele anda educado demais, ficou trancafiado naquela biblioteca praticamente todas as horas que ele tinha livre...

- Achei que isso fosse uma coisa boa para uma mãe ouvir. – comentou Kahlen com um sorriso – Sendo Hogwarts uma escola, os alunos supostamente deviam ser educados e estudar nas bibliotecas, certo?

Jean desviou seus olhos para a porta da varanda aberta, enquanto Alex erguia seus olhos perigosamente azuis para encarar uma Aya sorridente.

- É, tia... – a morena persistiu – Mas ele nunca foi desse jeito!

- Educado e estudioso? – a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida para a afilhada.

Aya remexeu-se levemente constrangida, seus olhos ambarinos recaindo sobre a figura astuta de Alex.

- É. – ela confirmou, enquanto apertava os olhos na direção do loiro.

- Aya! – Mia exclamou espantada com a sinceridade da filha.

- Ora, não é nada mais que a verdade! – a morena continuou – E desde que vocês foram para a França, ele –

- Quer parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? – cortou um Alex irritado. Não bastasse as perguntas insistentes ao longo do ano letivo, ele teria que presenciar as indagações intrometidas de Aya durante seu jantar de volta?

Aya virou-se para ele, um pouco assustada com o tom alto utilizado pelo loiro.

- Já disse que não é da sua conta! – o loiro prosseguiu, enquanto um silêncio incômodo se instalava pela mesa – Pára de ficar se intrometendo aonde não é chamada!

- Alex! – a voz de Kahlen era um misto de surpresa e advertência. Alex não esperou um sermão provável, e levantando-se rapidamente, saiu a passos duros da sala de jantar. Um girar de chaves e uma forte batida na porta do cômodo ao lado indicavam que ele havia saído rumo à noite fresca na praia deserta.

- Aya, querida, - a ruiva virou-se para a afilhada que mantinha uma expressão interrogativa – Me desculpe pelo comportamento de Alex, mas é que ele está com muitas coisas na cabeça ultimamente... Acho que está sobrecarregado e acabou descontando em você...

Aya virou-se para a madrinha com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Pra ser sincera, eu estou acostumada com essas palavras vindas de Alex. – ao seu lado, Benjamin soltou um resmungo em concordância – Mas, tia, - ela voltou-se com um olhar dengoso para a ruiva a sua frente – O que sobrecarrega Alex para ele ficar desse jeito?

Imediatamente Kahlen desviou seus olhos para o marido ao seu lado. Jean continuava fitando a varanda com curiosidade, embora uma expressão de desconforto aparecesse em seu rosto.

Kahlen pigarreou, ao constatar que Jean não a ajudaria a se safar da situação, e voltou-se para a filhada com um sorriso doce, embora suas orbes esmeraldinas estivessem marejadas.

- Docinho – Aya ameaçou uma careta, mas conteve-se – Acontece que Alexander... Hm... ele não fará um curso de auror aqui na Inglaterra como ele havia dito... Bem, por muita insistência dos pais de Jean, Alex terá que se mudar para a França no próximo mês.

- SE MUDAR?! – Aya gritou, pondo-se de pé com um salto e assustando o ruivo ao seu lado, que engasgou – Se mudar por quê? O que ele vai fazer lá?

Kahlen lançou um olhar nervoso a Jean, que, com muita relutância, virou-se para a afilhada.

- Aya, querrida. – ele lançou um olhar penoso às lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos ambarinos da garota, mas que nunca, de fato, chegariam a cair – Alex fará um curso para... hm...Não ajudarr o Ministère na France. É muito importante. Será bom para ele.

Aya mantinha sua expressão esbaforida e a respiração descompassada. Como Alex poderia ir? Como ele seria capaz de ir à França e largá-la para trás? Por que? Oh, Morgana e Agrippa! POR QUE ele não contara à ela??

- Mas ele não quer ir! – Aya exclamou com uma voz estridente – Olhe o estado dele, tio! Alex não quer se mudar!

- Desculpe, chérie. – Jean fitou a afilhada tristemente, evitando os olhares dos adultos sobre ele – Mas essa decisão já foi tomada, e não há como voltar atrás agora.

Com uma exclamação odiosa e dolorida, Aya repetiu os passos de Alex, batendo a porta com violência ao deixar a casa de praia de seus pais. Mia pôs-se de pé para seguir a filha, mas uma mão se fechou em seu braço.

- Deixe-a. – Olívio sussurrou – Deixe-a pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Quando ela estiver melhor, ela volta.

Mia virou-se para o marido com o coração apertado.

- Por um momento... – sua voz era fraca – Por um momento achei que ela fosse...

- Se matar? – Emma arregalou os olhos com um expressão dura no rosto – Ora, Mia não exagere! Aya irá superar! A França é aqui do lado, e além do mais, Alex nos visitará durante os feriados, como ocorre todo o ano.

- Não. – Mia meneou a cabeça, fitando os olhos de Olívio que brilharam cúmplices – Achei que Aya fosse chorar.

- Você sabe que ela não choraria por isso. – Olívio a consolou – Eu, como pai dessa menina, posso garantir que ela só chorou uma única vez em seus dezessete anos de vida, e foi quando ela nasceu!

Weasleys e o casal Morlevat fitaram Olívio com um olhar curioso.

- Aya nunca chorou? – perguntou Carlinhos – Quer dizer, ela nunca derrubou UMA lágrima sequer?

Olívio meneou a cabeça, incerto se sentia orgulho ou se ficava preocupado com a expressão assombrada dos amigos.

- Ora, ela deve ter chorado pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes, só que você não viu! – interveio Emma impaciente – Como é possível uma pessoa não chorar?

Mia e Olívio trocaram olhares novamente, até que Mia deu de ombros.

- Ela simplesmente não chora. Nem quando levava bronca quando pequena, nem quando se machucava, nem quando minha mãe morreu. E nunca ouvi ninguém em Hogwarts comentar que vira ela aos prantos. Nem uma vez sequer.

Emma fazia uma careta descrente enquanto Benji tomava um ar pensativo.

- Isso é verdade. – o ruivo comentou lentamente – Eu nunca vi ela chorar. E Riviera, uma de suas colegas de quarto com quem eu saí uma vez, comentou que Aya nunca chorara em todos esses anos de Hogwarts. Bem, ela pode se esconder em qualquer lugar para abafar as lágrimas, mas de qualquer modo isso é meio bizarro.

Houve um silêncio em concordância.

- Acontece – os olhares na mesa se viraram para encarar Jean – Que infelizmente, prra tudo se tem uma prrimeira vez.

"Eu sempre caio dentro

E fora do amor com você

Às vezes eu te amo

Às vezes você me faz sentir triste..."

Aya continuou andando, afundando seus passos na areia fofa da praia. Sentia a brisa gélida da noite balançar sua saia, mas não se importava. Continuava seus passos, concentrada no movimento tranqüilo das ondas do mar ao seu lado. Um suspiro trêmulo escapou de seus lábios quando ela finalmente parou de caminhar sem rumo pela noite e se sentou de frente para a imensidão azul que refletia a lua prateada à sua frente.

Ele iria embora. Partiria, e pelo modo como Jean e Kahlen se portaram, Alex provavelmente não voltaria mais. Fechou os olhos e inspirou a brisa que balançava gentilmente seus cabelos.

Sentia seu coração apertado. Afligia-lhe a idéia de seguir a vida sem Alex ao seu lado. Seus pensamentos estavam desnorteados e sem rumo, assim como seu próprio futuro. Odiava não saber o que iria acontecer. Odiava ainda mais ter que depender da boa vontade dos pais para viver. Já estava mais do que na hora de ela sair de casa, urrar e brindar à sua independência, mas... Como conseguiria ser independente sem Alex ao seu lado...? O paradoxo a infernizava.

- Potter estava certo – ela resmungou para o mar – Eu preciso de você, seu loiro cabeça-dura!

Uma angústia inexplicável tomou-lhe o peito e por um momento ela sentiu seus cílios tremeluzirem, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Não vou chorar. – ela trincou os dentes com raiva, repetindo para si mesma – Nem mesmo por você, Alexander Morlevat.

Ao invés de lágrimas, um grito desesperado e melancólico extravasou suas frustrações.

"Alex fará um curso para... hm...Não ajudarr o Ministère na France". Recordou as palavras de Jean proferidas há alguns minutos. Não ajudar o ministério da França... O que raios isso significava? Será que Alex faria uma revolução para atrapalhar o ministério? Talvez ele se infiltrasse lá a mando do próprio Ministro da Magia britânico para garantir algumas informações.

Riu sarcasticamente com suas hipóteses mirabolantes.

- Alex, espião? Até parece...

"Às vezes eu me sinto bem

Algumas vezes me sinto usada

Eu te sinto querido

Você me deixa confusa"

Descansou a cabeleira castanha na areia, pouco se importando nos grãos que se impregnariam nos fios com um leve brilho dourado. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro da maresia inundar suas narinas, e permaneceu na mesma posição por algumas horas, ao que lhe pareceu, até que sentiu algumas finas gotas de chuva atingirem seu rosto.

Levantou-se bruscamente, abrindo os orbes ambarinos e seguindo a trilha de volta para a casa, enquanto a chuva engrossava e começava a marcar suas vestes.

As luzes do sobrado branco e azul estavam apagadas, sinal de que todos já haviam ido dormir.

"Melhor assim", pensou ela, enquanto abria a porta de vidro e adentrava pela varanda. Naquele momento só queria consumir suas energias em lamurias. Não sentia vontade de desabafar com ninguém. Não queria falar com Alexander, tampouco.

Os dias que se seguiram à revelação da ida de Alex foram arrastados lentamente por horas intermináveis e uma atmosfera de luto. Nem mesmo as discussões infantis de Mia e Emma foram capazes de melhorar o humor de Aya e Alex, que sequer trocavam olhares durante as refeições. Um diálogo civilizado parecia estar muito distante de acontecer entre os dois. Alex provavelmente pensava que Aya estava irada com ele por pelo menos dois motivos distintos: a falta de informação e a grosseria. Aya, no entanto, resolvera finalmente dar um pouco do que Alex vivia lhe pedindo ao longo dos dezessete anos de convivência: um tempo sozinho.

Assim, no sexto dia longe do convívio mudo com o loiro, Aya soltou um urro angustiado enquanto a água morna do chuveiro enxaguava as espumas em seu corpo. Aflição e angústia eram os sentimentos mais penosos na opinião da morena. O batimento cardíaco apertado, prestes a explodir, as mãos trêmulas e os olhos irritadiços eram alguns sintomas que ela sofria e desprezava, tentando inutilmente ignorar.

Desligou o chuveiro, envolvendo seu corpo voluptuoso com a toalha, enquanto saia do banheiro da suíte e se trocava, tendo como única testemunha o pôr-do-sol esplêndido que adentrava pela vidraça da varanda e tingia o quarto com um vermelho alaranjado apaixonante.

Um miado manhoso indicou que os raios da alvorada não eram os únicos a assista-la se despir. Ernestinho, o gato de Benjamin, saia debaixo da cama de casal de Aya balançando o rabo de um modo gracioso.

Ela lançou um sorriso ao gato enquanto terminava de se vestir e procurava um pente para escovar as madeixas castanhas.

- Onde está... – ela murmurou impaciente enquanto o gato miava tentando chamar a atenção da morena – Ernestinho... o que?

O gato tinha, de alguma maneira bizarra, o pente de Aya preso ao rabo peludo, que girava em movimentos aleatórios no ar. Com uma careta divertida, Aya adiantou-se para o felino, que com um salto, escapou das mãos da morena e precipitou-se pela porta entreaberta do quarto em direção ao corredor.

- Ernestinho, volte aqui! – ela sibilou seguindo os pêlos cinzentos do gato, que entrara por uma porta aberta mais adiante.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Aya estava na suíte de Alex, agachada ao chão e tateando debaixo da cama do loiro à procura do gato.

- Seu peste... – ela resmungava baixinho, enquanto deitava no chão de madeira e apertava os olhos para escuridão.

Escutou um estalo vindo da porta do banheiro, e com o coração batendo acelerado e o impulso, rolou debaixo da cama junto com o gato que miou baixinho quando ela o chutou sem querer.

Pela fresta da cama ela pôde observar Alex caminhar até a porta do quarto e trancá-la. Aya prendeu a respiração quando a toalha que envolvia o loiro caiu no chão, e as pernas de Alex vestiram um samba-canção azul marinho de seda.

"Oh, querida Morgana! Por que eu não fui me esconder atrás da cortina? Pelo menos lá eu ia ter uma visão mais privilegiada!". Amaldiçoando Ernestinho e sua própria falta de sorte, Aya prendeu a respiração novamente quando alguém bateu à porta. Viu os pés de Alex caminharem displicentemente até a porta e abri-la sem muitas surpresas.

- Filho, nós prrecisams conversarr. – ela sentiu seu estômago revirar quando Jean sentou-se na cama, não a esmagando por centímetros – Você não pode simplesmente irr prra Frrance assim. Prrecisa entender o porrque.

Aya sentiu um rebuliço nas entranhas com a excitação. Finalmente... Finalmente saberia o que raios Alex iria fazer na França! Poderia até beijar Ernestinho, se o gato não estivesse ocupado limpando as partes íntimas.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Já entendi. – e embora a voz de Alex estivesse calma e segura, Aya notou uma nota de amargura em suas palavras.

- Não, você não entendeu. – Jean replicou calmamente – Filho, você prrecisa entenderr parra aceitarr, e aceitarr parra gostarr.

Aya pôde jurar que escutara um resmungo muito, muito baixo escapar dos lábios de Alex.

- Gostar... – Sim, esse mesmo resmungo!

Jean continuou, ignorando a manifestação do filho.

- Os Hussardos Alados Franceses são cavaleiros lendários, pertencentes à uma Sociedade Secreta bruxa fundada há milhares de anos. Tão antiga, e posso lhe assegurrar, quant a famille royale de la France.

- Isso eu sei! Fui informado disso na cerimônia de iniciação no verão passado. – Alex resmungou de volta – O que não entendo, é porque eu vou ser obrigado a –

- Bem, deixe-me continuar, você perrgunta depois, si? – Jean o cortou gentilmente – Como dizia, os cavaleiros hussardos têm uma função muito simples e ao mesmo tempo muito complicada, diretamente ligada com a já extinta famille royale de la France, ou seja, a Família Real da França.

Aya sentiu Jean levantar-se da cama e dirigir-se à varanda aberta e ao tão apreciado fim de tarde.

- Não é de total espanto, - ele retomou, com a voz um pouco mais distante. Aya apurou os ouvidos para escutar melhor – Que alguns membros da nobreza trouxa foram abençoados com poderes mágicos. Alguns nobres escondiam, outros renegavam os filhos e outros até assassinavam os primogênitos.

Aya tentou abafar uma exclamação, enquanto imaginava o olhar sério com que Alex provavelmente encarava o pai.

- Quanto à nobreza, tudo bem. – Jean continuou – Mas quand se trratava de la Famille Royale, as coisas erram bem diferrent. O membrro de sangue azul nascido com poderres mágics era obrrigatorriament o responsável pela administração do país no mundo brruxo. Está entendend o que querro dizer?

- Lógico. – Alex confirmou com uma voz entediada – Quem nascia bruxo da família real trouxa, se tornava o administrador do país, no caso, a França. Huh...

- Iss. E a função dos Hussardos era identificar e salvarr a crriança e trreiná-la prra goverrnar o país bruxo.

- Que simples não? – Alex comentou ironicamente.

- De fato, antigamente iss er-ra muit mais simples. – Jean ignorou novamente o comentário cortante do filho – Todos sabiam a linhagem e descendência da Famille Royale. Hoje em dia, é muito mais difícil. Aparrentement não houve mais membrros da Famille que nascerram brruxos, e com tantas revoluções que houverram, a Famille foi esquecida, e o Ministre tomou as rédeas do goverrno e ficou assim até os dias atuais.

- E o que os Hussardos fazem agora? Jogam cartas? Fumam charutos? – Alex alfinetava como uma forma de extravasar sua própria angústia. Particularmente Aya preferia urrar para a água a cutucar os pais com palavras, mas talvez fosse pelo fato de ela possuir pais pavios-curtos como Mia e Olívio, e não compreensivos como Kahlen e Jean.

Jean apenas bufou brevemente, talvez cansado com a insistência do filho em permanecer totalmente contrário à idéia de se tornar um dos cavaleiros lendários.

- Aí é que está.a questão – Jean continuou – Estudiosos dos Hussardos localizaram uma prropensa membrre da Famille Royale descendente de Filipe VI, da Dinastia de Valois que tem poderes mágicos, mas que ainda non aprrendeu a contrrolá-los. Uma garrota, Alex, que não deve terr mais idade que você ou Aya.

Aya sentiu a cama afundar às suas costas. A voz muito clara de Alex indicava que o rapaz largara-se em sua cama, provavelmente com sua pose típica descontraída: as mãos entrelaçadas sob a cabeça e as pernas abertas.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, então papa! – Alex entoou uma voz irônica – É aí que nós, valentes e destemidos cavaleiros entramos! Salvamos a princesa e um de nós a desposa, dá um golpe de Estado no Ministre e passa a instalar a monarquia novamente na França! Estou certo?

Houve um silêncio em que Aya temeu que Jean fosse pular no pescoço presunçoso de Alex e enforcá-lo com as próprias mãos, já que seu limite de tolerância provavelmente fora ultrapassado há tempos.

Mas, para a surpresa da morena, Jean concordou, com a voz calma:

- Você está inteirrament cerrto. É por isse que você foi iniciado tão às prressas. É por isse que você prrecisa saberr tanto da Famille Royale trouxa. Você, Alex, sendo da linhagem imporrtante que o sobrrenome Morlevat carrega, sendo um puro Ás, é um dos forrtes candidatos a desposar a future princesse.

Aya sentiu uma mão invisível socar seu estômago. Será que entendera bem o que Jean acabara de dizer? Alex teria que... Desposar a princesa... Ou seja, casar. Casar... Alex casar com uma total desconhecida... Dar um golpe de Estado... ele se tornaria, então... o Rei da França? Ela meneou a cabeça, tentando recuperar o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões. "Pouco me importa se Alex se tornará rei... Mas... CASAR??" Ora essa... De que raios Jean estava falando? Será que o padrinho não conseguira assimilar ainda, que, se Alex casasse, aí sim se separaria de vez dela?

Seu pé adormecera e agora qualquer movimento lhe causava uma aflição terrível. Mordeu os dedos da mão com força para evitar um urro aflito e desesperado. Sentiu a cama remexer-se acima de seu corpo. Alex provavelmente não gostara nem um pouco da idéia.

- Que droga de sobrenome hein, papa... – ela o escutou resmungar conformado.

- Não querria que você fosse obrigado a isse. – Jean disse com uma voz carinhosa – Non consigue imaginarr uma vida ao lado de uma pessoa sem amorr. Mas, tente imaginarr que talvez você possa se apaixonarr pela princesse...

Aya sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo e suas entranhas se agitaram na ânsia pela resposta de Alex.

- Eu duvido muito. – o loiro resmungou, enquanto Aya quase batia a cabeça no estrado de madeira, tamanha sua empolgação.

- Porr cause de Aya? – Jean perguntou com um tom maroto.

Aya sentiu um choque e seu corpo inteiro formigar enquanto um rangido indicava que Alex pulara da cama com um salto.

- O que ela tem a ver, papa? – Alex perguntou seriamente, de um modo quase inquisidor.

- Ora, - Jean continuou com a voz divertida – É um tanto óbvio para todos nessa casa que vocês dois –

Aya amaldiçoou as batidas insistentes na porta que interromperam Jean. Uma raiva descomunal apossou-se de seu corpo enquanto a porta rangia levemente e a voz de sua mãe soava ligeiramente irritada.

- Vocês viram a Aya por aí? – Mia perguntou impaciente.

- Já prrocurrou no quarrto dela? – sugeriu Jean tolamente. Mia bufou.

- É lógico que procurei! – ela rebateu – Tem um rapaz aí embaixo dizendo que veio buscá-la para o baile de formatura e eu me recordo muito bem, apesar da insistência de Olívio em me contradizer, que minha filha disse que não iria a esse baile! Onde essa menina se enfiou?

- Um rapaz? – questionou Alex com leve interesse.

- É. Disse se chamar Potter. – respondeu Mia entre resmungos – Você o conhece, Alex?

- Conheço. – ele respondeu sério.

- Então... Acha que ele serve para Aya?

Aya sentiu ímpetos de balançar a mãe pelos ombros. Que raios de pergunta era aquela? É óbvio que Alex não responderia nada revelador para ela! Que raios!

- Provavelmente. – foi a resposta que o loiro deu – Eles combinam muito, pra falar a verdade.

Aya sentiu toda a excitação e alegria de minutos atrás se esvaindo de seu corpo como um balão que estourou de uma vez. Abaixou a cabeça, encostando o nariz no piso de madeira impecavelmente limpo, enquanto escutou a mãe soltar um resmungo de lamentação.

- Ah, bem, se você o conhece é melhor descer para cumprimentá-lo. – Mia disse, um tanto decepcionada – Aproveita e distraia ele enquanto eu procuro aquela peste!

Aya esperou a mãe desaparecer do aposento levando os Morlevats consigo para rolar lentamente para fora da cama. Sua mente fervilhava com as informações obtidas naquela noite. Estava confusa, desnorteada, e acima de tudo, frustrada. Oh, sentimento que corrompe, que rói, que desgraça! Frustração!

Com um súbito desejo de se livrar daquilo que a atormentava havia dias, ela pôs-se de pé com um salto e esquivou-se pelos corredores até achar a porta de seu quarto. Trancou-a com um suspiro e às pressas pegou um vestido no armário que havia usado dois anos atrás para o casamento de sua tia Cho. Rezando para que a seda azul ainda lhe servisse, ela o colocou enquanto saltitava calçando as sandálias da mesma cor.

Com um aceno da varinhas seus cabelos se ajeitaram em um penteado descontraído, enquanto as mãos levemente trêmulas pintavam seu rosto com uma maquilagem suave.

Mirou-se no espelho antes de sair, surpreendendo-se com o efeito que obtivera em tão pouco tempo.

- Azul definitivamente é a minha cor. – ela sorriu tristemente antes de abrir a porta do quarto e descer a escadaria rumo a ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que James Potter.

----------------------------

N/A: EEEEEEeiiii!!! Agora siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm!! Expliquei pelo menos um pouco sobre o que Alex vai fazer a seguir!!! Não expliquei tuuudo, porque senão, ia perder a graça née??? Deu pra entender tudo? Espero que sim!!! Desculpe o N/A curto, mas estou com pressa! Mas, não, sem antes, os comentários individuais:

**Emmy Black ¤: **Para a autora d´O Comentário!! Oh, Gostarr???? Eu AMEI seu comentário!! Aliás SEUS comentários né? Pois foi tão grande que foram necessários 4! Nossa Emmy, seus elogios engrandecem meu ego! Você vai me deixar arrogante com tantas palavras bonitas! Nossa, me derreti toda quando você citou "o jheito poderosa da autora" simplesmente me senti o máximo! Você captou toda minha essência de escrever querida! Maduro e romântico foi o estilo que eu tanto almejei escrevendo OW&MC, mas achei que tinha fracassado! Você não tem idéia do quanto sua opinião me alegrou!!! Saiba que, se um autor esforça-se tanto para melhor e para escrever bem é única e exclusivamente para seus leitores (pelo menos comigo é assim)... e não há nada mais gratificante do que ler um comentário como o SEU!!! Mto, mto obrigada mesmo viu! Saiba que o sentimento é recíproco! Apesar de não nos ocnhecermos vc se tornou uma pessoa mto especial pra mim! Obrigada pelos incentivos!!!! Um super bjooo

**Mina Black: **Nossa, em um diaaaaaaa??? Não acredito! Como vc conseguiu essa proeza??! Nem eu mesmo consigo!! HAhahahahah!!! Obrigada mesmo por ler e ter deixado seu comentário aqui!!! Isso é muito importante, além de gratificante para um autor!!! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que você goste dessa continuação! Super bjo!

**Tati : **AAAaaaaaaaaii, que bvom que você gostouuu!!1 Estou com a trama se desenrolando ao véu aqui... Hahahaha já sei o que vai aocntecer mas a cronologia ta meio bagunçada ainda... Os incentivos que tenho recebido são muito importantes!!! Muito obrigada viuuuuuuuuuuuuuu??? Bjoo!!

**Thássia; ● : **Sim sim siiiim!!! Minha primeiríssima a comentar desde OW... hehehe... ééé férias chegando... hahaha mas tenho as preocupações de DPs na cabeça... !!! Ai, que bom que vc gostou da Aya!!! Hahahahahahahah ah, mas seja sincera: ela tem alguma coisa de Mia nela??? Hahahah Bjuuu THaaaaaa

**lunny lupin: **Huahuahuahahah a Aya é doida mesmoo!! Hahahah Adorei seu comentário e a menção da "Grande Família" era esse conceito mesmo que eu queria inserir juntando as três famílias em uma grandonaaa!! Hahahahaha Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! Bjos Lunny!! E um bjo pra sua irmã tb!

**Tammie: **Aaaaaaaaaaahh lindaaa!! Obrigadaa!! Hahahah a Aya é safada mesmo!! Hahahah adorei a parte que vc falou que a Mia, Emma, KAhlen, Jean e Carlinhos, além do Olívio, lóógico... estarem velhos apenas na idade! Hahahahahha eles continuam me divertindoo! Você é minha fã mais que especiaaaaaaaaaaaall!! Adoro que vc me pentelheee!! Super bjooooooo

**Lígia : **Hahahahahha isso acontece comigo também!!! Hahaha eu tendo a gostar mais dos personagens masculinos!! Hahahaa quando eu to lendo fics de shipper Tiago/Lílian só falta eu me descabelar de raiva daquela ruiva!! Muito cabeça duraaa!! Hahahahah Eu sou apaixonada pelo James, por isso que eu "fiz" o filho de Harry idêntico ao avô! Hohohohoh! Obrigada pelo coment!!! Bjãããããããooo!

Agradecimento à minha maninha THATHA, que, definitivamente agora é "A" Kahlen!! HAhahahahaha te amo fofaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Obrigada à todos que leram e comentaram!!!


	6. Descobertas

Capítulo Cinco: Descobertas

O salto agulha produzia um som ritmado ao passo que ela descia elegante a escadaria do sobrado em Durham. Os últimos raios dourados do sol daquele dia perfuravam a porta de vidro da varanda, atingindo seu corpo esbelto coberto pela seda azul que cintilava ao encontro da luz. A cascata de fios castanhos estava presa em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, dando um ar displicente que contradizia a elegância do vestido.

Alex tentou desviar seus olhos dela, mas era inútil. Piscou suas orbes, que até o presente momento faiscavam em um azul intenso, mas ao encontro daquela visão celeste inevitavelmente tomaram um verde esmeraldino, tentando, ao menos tentando, espantar aqueles sonhos em forma de pensamentos condenáveis que povoaram sua mente ao longo daquele ano.

"Fica aqui comigo Alex", uma súplica sussurrada com desejo desesperado, "Quero você dentro de mim"...

Despertou de seus devaneios quando ela passou por ele deixando aquele rastro de maracujá no ar. Fechou os olhos absorvendo por um momento aquele cheiro tão dela. Tão dele.

- Fico feliz que minha viagem não tenha sido em vão. – Alex trincou os dentes involuntariamente ao som da voz de James. Abriu a íris azul-tempestade e viu o moreno beijar graciosamente as costas da mão de Aya enquanto a morena permanecia com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Não seja dramático, James. – ela resmungou em resposta ao cortejo – Aparatar não é necessariamente uma viagem.

O moreno sorriu à grosseria.

- Um segundo, uma hora, um dia, uma eternidade não são nada se for para ver você. – ele piscou um olho divertido enquanto Aya e Alex reviravam os olhos no exato instante.

"Balela inútil, ela nunca vai ser sua" – ele se surpreendia com os próprios pensamentos.

– Vamos andando ou vamos nos atrasar. – Aya resmungou puxando James pelo braço em direção a porta.

- Até mais. – James acenou para a família, lançando um meio sorriso a Alex antes de fechar a porta as suas costas.

- Rapaz simpático. – suspirou Emma sentando-se com a ajuda do marido no sofá, enquanto Mia, Olívio, Kahlen e Jean trocavam olhares ansiosos. Em uma sincronia que parecia pré-determinada os quatros pares de olhos recaíram sobre a figura de Alex que ainda fitava a porta por onde o casal saíra.

Jean pigarreou, tentando tirar o filho do transe. Alex piscou lentamente, voltando-se para os familiares com a mesma expressão séria característica e os olhos azul-perigo.

Ambos os adultos encaravam o loiro com olhares ansiosos, enquanto Benjamin se levantava do sofá com um pulo e dava palmadas amigáveis no ombro de Alex.

- Ainda há tempo, meu caro primo. – ele murmurou em tom de consolo.

- Do que você está falando? – Alex perguntou com desagrado – Por que estão todos me olhando assim? – virou-se para os adultos com a testa franzida.

Eles trocaram olhares constrangidos evitando encarar o loiro.

- É... Alex, - Olívio começou, coçando a nuca – Você sabe que minha filha... hum... Preferia muito mais ir a esse baile com você, não sabe?

- Claro que sei, tio Olívio. – Alex respondeu impaciente – Só que eu estou sem um pingo de vontade de ir a esse baile. Principalmente acompanhado de Aya.

- Alex! – Kahlen advertiu.

- Mãe, você não pode me condenar por dizer a verdade. – ele retrucou – Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho malas a fazer.

Subiu pela mesma escadaria pela qual Aya descera minutos antes, desaparecendo pela porta do quarto.

- Eu realmente não o entendo. – Mia murmurou voltando-se para Kahlen – Às vezes eu acho que ele gosta de Aya, às vezes eu acho que ele a odeia... Alex é um ponto de interrogação para mim.

Kahlen sorriu tristemente para a amiga. Sabia o que perturbava o filho. Sabia porque ele reprimia o desejo, o amor que sentia, de forma a transformá-lo em angústia e ódio. Alexander simplesmente não podia se deixar apaixonar por Aya. Não, ele não podia.

- Não posso. – ele murmurou para o céu estrelado e a noite fresca que acabara de tingir o céu.

Bufou, como se o ar exaurido de seu corpo fosse retirar também aquele comichão inconveniente que o angustiava. Largou-se em sua cama esfregando os olhos com força. Nos últimos dias ele não conseguira dormir meras quatro horas por noite. Sentia-se exausto, frustrado de alguma forma, e culpava a todos seus sentimentos pela presença da morena.

- Se você, com toda sua maluquice, simplesmente não tivesse crescido, as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis. – ele murmurou soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

O quarto mergulhou em uma penumbra fantasmagórica que refletia a mente do loiro naquele momento. Ele soltou um resmungo ininteligível enquanto suspirava novamente.

- Qual é, Alex! – ele disse para si mesmo com raiva – Alto-piedade não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum.

Com um pulo ele se levantou na cama, no exato instante em que uma coruja parda com algumas manchas brancas voava pela janela aberta e aterrissava pomposamente na escrivaninha.

Com passos entediados ele se aproximou da coruja, acariciando seu bico enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho amarelado de suas garras.

- Vamos ver o que você me trouxe...

A coruja piou alto, enquanto Alex voltava seus olhos para a caligrafia fina e prolongada escrita de um modo oficial.

Seus olhos não se arregalaram, como sempre, mas as orbes esmeraldinas, que até àquela hora possuíam um resquício de azul, tomaram uma cor azul tempestade em um nano segundo, quando focalizaram o escudo que selava o pergaminho. Dois cavalos alados virados de frente um para o outro, aparentemente em disputa. Escudo dos Hussardos Alados Franceses.

Sua íris tomava um azul cada vez mais perigoso aos minutos que ele levava para acabar de ler a carta. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele dobrou o pergaminho que automaticamente virou pó com uma labareda potente. Com a cabeça rodando ele se precipitou para fora do quarto.

- Louca, irresponsável, enxerida! – ele resmungava sozinho enquanto descia a escadaria correndo. Alcançou a sala de estar onde os três casais conversavam e riam alto tomando um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e whiskey de fogo. A conversa imediatamente cessou quando ele apareceu, os olhos mais azuis do que nunca estiveram, as mãos trêmulas e o rosto esbaforido.

- Pai – ele murmurou, enquanto Jean erguia-se levemente com uma expressão séria – Preciso falar com você.

- Vem, se você veio aqui não foi para ficar sentada, não é? – James segurou sua mão de forma a convidá-la para mais uma dança.

- Já disse que não estou muito a fim, James. – Aya respondeu entediada, observando o espaçoso salão em que se encontrava – Por que você não dança com uma de suas fãs?

James sorriu, dessa vez de um modo sincero, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido de Aya.

- Porque eu quero dançar com você. – ele sussurrou – Caso contrário, por qual razão te chamaria para vir comigo?

Ela ergueu seus olhos ambarinos para encará-lo.

- Por que você queria desafiar Alex. – ela respondeu prontamente, fazendo com que James sorrisse de um modo maroto.

- Bem, isso também. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Mas a sua companhia também não é de se ignorar.

Aya esboçou um sorriso enquanto os olhos azuis de James brilhavam em sua direção.

- Vamos? Só uma dança? – ele insistia.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo e aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida. Se Alex preferia ir para a França e se casar com uma princesa era problema dele. Resolveu que não se importaria mais. Cansara de se preocupar com o loiro, de viver atrás dele e receber grosserias de volta.

Pelo menos era o que Aya desejava intimamente sentir. Mas ao contrário disso, com a conversa que escutara acabara por se preocupar ainda mais com Alexander. Queria descobrir um modo de fazê-lo ficar no Reino Unido ao seu lado, sem cavalos alados, sem princesa, sem Sociedade secreta.

James segurou firmemente sua cintura com as mãos ágeis enquanto ela envolvia o pescoço do moreno com as mãos delicadas. Com um sorriso, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, murmurando alguns elogios e palavras gentis abafadas pelo contato entre as peles.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando, imaginando o loiro ao invés de James. Como queria que ele a envolvesse dessa forma, murmurasse essas palavras em seu ouvido. Como queria ter Alex ao seu lado.

A música seguiu-se com mais palavras doces e carícias no rosto, costas... Aya acabara por descobrir o porquê do frisson que James causava entre a ala feminina de Hogwarts. Ele simplesmente sabia o que fazer para derreter uma mulher.

As últimas batidas da música foram escutadas. Aya percebeu a aproximação do moreno. Próximo... muito próximo.

- James Potter, aguardam-no na recepção – o vocalista da banda bruxa despertou-a, fazendo com que ela se separasse lentamente do moreno. Aya percebeu quase todos os pares de olhos no salão voltarem-se para os dois – Repito, James Potter, aguardam-no na recepção.

Elegante como sempre, James sorriu encarando Aya.

- Volto já. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se afastar e deixá-la sozinha na pista.

Ela assentiu, seguindo para a mesa que ocupavam e bebericando uma taça de champanhe-dos-elfos. Seus olhos perderam-se na enorme porta de vidro que dava para a sacada e a noite fresca que reinava lá fora. Era como se a lua a chamasse para apreciá-la melhor. Quando deu por si, estava debruçada na enorme sacada do salão, observando a lua cheia resplandecer no céu londrino.

Uma brisa morna brincou com seus cabelos, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e apreciava aquele momento de paz. Tranqüilidade, calmaria... Há dias que procurava por isso! Talvez somente longe do loiro ela pudesse sentir um pouco de paz novamente.

Uma mão se fechou firmemente em seu braço, enquanto ela arregalava os olhos ambarinos para as orbes azuis, a fúria quase palpável no rosto sério de Alex.

- Precisamos ir. – o loiro, que parecia tão deslocado vestindo roupas comuns enquanto todos os outros presentes trajavam vestes a rigor, parecia não se importar com a perplexidade da morena, tão pouco com a careta que ela lhe lançava.

- Alex, me solte. – ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a prendia firmemente – Cenas de ciúmes agora? Poupe-me!

Os olhos azuis de Alex tornaram-se ainda mais azuis.

- Ciúmes? – a voz firme dele a fez se arrepiar – Você é uma irresponsável, Aya. Não tem um pingo de consideração pelos outros! Por acaso não deve ter a mínima noção de quantos problemas você mergulhou a mim e ao meu pai, estou certo?

Aya balançou a cabeça, completamente confusa.

- Do que você está falando, Alex? – ela perguntou com a voz estridente – Me solte de uma vez seu grosso!

- Precisamos fugir. – ele disse simplesmente, finalmente soltando o braço marcado de Aya – Agora! – puxou-a pela mão, dessa vez de um modo um tanto mais delicado.

- Não! – ela resistiu, desvencilhando-se – Alex, você enlouqueceu? Do que raios você está falando? O que eu foi que eu fiz para criar problemas pra você e pro tio Jean?

O rosto de Alex adquiriu um tom levemente avermelhado enquanto Aya tentava decifrar sua expressão. Seus olhos azuis clarearam levemente enquanto ele se inclinava sobre o corpo da morena.

- Você escutou, não escutou? – a voz rouca de Alex sussurrada em seu ouvido vez uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo inteiro – Quando meu pai e eu conversávamos hoje. – Aya estancou, prendendo a respiração – Você sabe sobre os Hussardos, não sabe?

Involuntariamente seu corpo pequeno começou a tremer. Como Alex poderia saber?!

- Como... como você sabe...? – sua voz saiu trêmula como todo seu corpo.

- Eles me mandaram uma carta. – Alex respondeu ainda entre sussurros que tornavam seu corpo ainda mais trêmulo – Querem que eu te leve até a sede dos Hussardos imediatamente. Aya – a voz firme dele desabou naquele instante – Eles vão matar você.

---------------------------

N/A: Será que eles vão fugir??? Será que não???! Hehehehehe agora só no próximo capituloo!

Nossa, tenho muito a agradecer a todos que me apoiaram viu! Vocês não tem noção de como isso me ajuda!

Tammie, MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo pela comu! Seu gesto me fez um bem danado! Estava precisando dessa forcinha!!! Obrigada mesmo querida!

Hehehe para quem quiser entrar, a Tammie fez uma comu no orkut pra mim...

agooora, aos coments:

**Lígia: **Hahahahaha a "primeira vez" (choraaando) da Aya será inesquecível!!! Hahahaha nossa, estou planejando um negócio... vai ser uma das cenas mais emocionantes da fic!! Heheh estou super ansiosa pra escrevê-la!!! Espero que você aprove depois! Obrigada pelo coment! Bjãooo!

**Tammie: **Oh, Tammieee!!! Você me proporcionou uma das maiores alegrias na semana que passou!! Estava tudo em um tom horrivelmente cinza quando vc coloriu o restinho da semana pra mim! Obrigada mesmo!! Hahahaha pra ser sincera, o "formigamento" no pé da Aya foi no meu próprio pé! Hahaha fiquei horas e horas sentada na mesma posição e aquela sensação é horrível, resolvi descrevê-la, já que estava vivenciando né?! Hahahahaha obrigada por tudo mesmo viu?! Super Bjuuu

**Tati : **Aaaaaaaaahhh Obrigada Tatiii!! Obrigada mesmooo!!! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap!!! Está curtinho e eu tive que cortá-lo, porque a cena ficou emocionante demais para continuar... Hehehehe... Um super bjo! Obrigada por comentar!

**Mina Black: **Noooossaa!! Fiquei muito feliz que vc tenha lido a fic em um diaa!! Que lisongeiooo! hehehehe Obrigada mesmooo!! Acho que eu tava inspirada no cap. Anterior neh?! Hehehe espero q vc tenha gostado desse! Bjão!!!

**lunny lupin: **HAhahahahhahaha poxa, vc sempre me dá umas idéias super legais do que fazer com os personagens! HAhahah... pois eh, eu poderia dar a princesa pro Benji, mas eu já tenho planos pra ela!! HUahauhuahauhauahuahauhauah!!!! Espero q vc gosteee!! Eh, o Alex ta mto lerdinho, vc não acha?! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Obrigada por comentar! Bjãoo

**Emmy Black ¤: **Minha amiga orkuteraaaaa!!! Obrigada! Sempre tenho o que te agradecer não é mesmo?Obrigada messssssssssmoo! Alex, gostoso? I-MA-GI-NA! Jajahahahahah ele é um Deuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Lindo, lindo, lindo! E a pose dele só faz ele parecer ainda mais desejável, vc não axa?! AHhahahahahahaha que arrogância da minha aprte falar bem do meu próprio personagem.. hahahah mas não pude evitar!!! Obrigada mesmo por td td td Emmy! Te adoru mtão querida! Bjooos

**carol cardilli : **Oh, obrigadaaa!!! Fiquei mto feliz com seu comentário!!! Espero que esse capitulo não tenha te decepcionado!!! Muito obrigada por comentar!!! Super bjooooo!

Obrigada a todos que lêem e comentam! Um super beijo!

Hi Chang


	7. Ases Ingleses

"Aya – a voz firme dele desabou naquele instante – Eles vão matar você."

**Capítulo Seis: Ases Ingleses**

Talvez as palavras de Alexander não tivessem causado tanto impacto na morena se seus olhos, azuis como seu vestido que farfalhava ao vento, não retivessem aquele brilho hesitante ao encará-la. Alex nunca hesitava.

- Está brincando não é? – ela perguntou à beira do desespero – Alex, como assim me matar?

Uma onda de terror percorreu seu corpo enquanto ela se sentia tremer e ofegar involuntariamente. A mão de Alex apertou o contato enquanto ela era guiada para se aproximar do corpo do loiro.

- Precisamos fugir. – ele repetiu – Nossas cabeças estão em jogo.

Aya refletiu por um momento, imaginando se Alex não exagerara na sua reação. Será que a morte era a única solução para eles? Não seria um simples feitiço de memória suficiente parta fazê-la esquecer o que ouviu?

- Alex, calma. – ela pediu, tentando se desvencilhar do forte aperto em seu pulso, mas o loiro permaneceu estático – Alex, vamos, me solte.

Aya encarou aquele par de olhos azuis que brilharam por um breve instante, enquanto Alex abria a boca carnuda pra dizer alguma coisa.

Aya não conteve um grito histérico de surpresa quando um James furioso acertou um gancho de direita na face desprevenida de Alex.

- James! – ela ralhou, enquanto se jogava ao lado do loiro caído – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

James não lhe deu a mínima atenção, tampouco. Agarrou Alex pelo colarinho das vestes, erguendo-o do chão com violência antes que o loiro pudesse reagir.

- Seu loiro estúpido! – ele rilhou entre dentes – Irresponsável! Como pôde expô-la dessa maneira?

Aya meneou a cabeça, completamente confusa, enquanto tentava fazer o moreno largar as vestes de Alex e pô-lo no chão. Para uma cena de ciúmes, as palavras de James não estavam tendo coerência alguma.

- James, do que você está falando? – ela perguntou ofegante, enquanto agarrava os punhos cerrados do moreno e o forçava a largar Alex. – Largue! Largue ele agora!

Ainda bufando irritado, James obedeceu, enquanto Alex caia com a leveza de um gato no chão rústico da sacada do castelo onde a festa era realizada. Lá dentro, no salão, a música tocava alta e os estudantes dançavam e se divertiam, completamente alheios à situação desesperadora do trio.

Aya respirou fundo, pondo-se entre os dois rapazes para que eles não se atacassem – ou James atacasse Alex – novamente.

- James – ela ofegou, virando-se de costas para o loiro – do que você está falando?

Aya irritou-se por James parecer tão indiferente a ela. O moreno continuava encarando ferozmente Alex com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

- Como... você pôde? – James ofegou, ainda encarando Alex. Aya virou-se para observar o loiro. Ele mantinha a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo enquanto limpava o sangue no canto dos lábios com o polegar.

- Já disse uma vez, e volto a repetir: Não devo satisfações a você. – ele respondeu casualmente, abandonando o desespero que mostrava à Aya segundos atrás.

- Não deve? – James repetiu alterando a voz – Morlevat, você não faz idéia na encrenca em que você colocou Aya. Se você se recusa a gostar dela, eu até posso entender, mas pra quê arriscar a vida dela dessa maneira?

Naquele instante Aya sentiu que alguma mão invisível e incrivelmente forte tinha socado seu estômago. Tentou o ano inteiro se convencer de que a indiferença de Alex era devido ao segredo que ele guardava, e que no fundo, no fundo, talvez... Talvez...

- Como você conseguiu entrar? – o loiro perguntou com um sibilo perigoso. Aya apertou os olhos em sua direção. Aquela conversa não estava fazendo sentido algum...

James suspirou.

- Eu sou filho de Harry Potter, não sou? – ele murmurou, um tanto contrariado – Posso entrar em qualquer sociedade secreta que eu quiser. Me chamaram pra integrar a Ordem da Fênix, a Ordem dos Gnomos Verdes, e tudo quanto é Ordem que você possa imaginar. Mas, inevitavelmente, os Hussardos foi a que mais me agradou.

- Você sabia que eu – Alex começou, apertando os olhos desconfiados, mas James o cortou.

- É lógico que não. Só fui saber que você também era um cavaleiro hussardo, e pior, também um Ás, quando recebi aquela maldita carta minutos atrás.

- Que carta? – o loiro perguntou, mas sua expressão era de quem já sabia a resposta.

Aya parecia assistir a um duelo de tênis de mesa. Olhava do loiro para o moreno sem entender absolutamente nada do que diziam.

James suspirou irritado.

- Uma carta dos Hussardos ordenando a captura de vocês. – o moreno respondeu, os olhos azuis amendoados se estreitando de raiva novamente – É muito provável que você se safe, já que é da família que é, mas e ELA, Morlevat?

Aya observou os orbes azuis de Alexander cintilarem. Por uma fração de segundo os olhares se encontraram, mas ele desviou rapidamente, como se sustentar os olhos ambarinos de Aya fosse feri-lo.

- É por isso que vamos fugir. – o loiro respondeu pausadamente, mas havia um tom de desafio em sua voz enquanto ele encarava James.

- Não, não vão. – respondeu James apertando ainda mais os olhos – Olhe, Alex, Galois pôs todos os Ases atrás de vocês. Se eu não levar vocês, provavelmente Auguste irá capturá-los. Não, acho que Anquetil seria mais rápido, ele mora no norte... Ou, talvez, Adams, ele mora em Durham, afinal...

Aya desviou seu olhar para o loiro enquanto James divagava sobre quem os capturaria mais rápido.

- Enfim, isso não importa muito agora. – o moreno continuou, retomando o tom urgente na voz – O que quero dizer, é, que se vocês fugirem, não vão ter chance. Galois iria localizá-los e outros Ases acabariam com suas vidas antes que você pudesse dizer "Não foi minha culpa".

- E se eu a levasse para a Sede, o resultado seria muito diferente, huh? – Alex retrucou desafiador – Eles a matariam de um jeito ou de outro, Potter.

James cerrou os olhos por um momento de silêncio, quando um sorriso astuto se formou em seus lábios.

- Não... há uma outra solução... – ele disse lentamente, enquanto lançava olhares furtivos ao loiro, que parecia tão confuso quanto a própria Aya – Aya já completou dezessete anos, já é uma mulher...

- Brilhante dedução. – o loiro comentou ríspido, enquanto Aya se voltava para ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Por mais idiota que podia parecer, ela estava contente – e um tanto aliviada – que Alex finalmente admitira reconhecê-la como uma mulher.

- E como uma mulher, ela pode se casar com um homem... – James continuou, ignorando a interrupção – Você sabe da lei dos Hussardos. As únicas mulheres que podem saber da existência da nossa Sociedade são –

- As esposas dos Ases. – Alex completou, com um sussurro extremamente rouco.

Aya sentiu seu corpo estremecer novamente. Será que James queria dizer o que ela estava imaginando...? Ela teria que se casar com um Ás para não ser morta? Sentiu seu coração se aquecer com a idéia... Talvez... Alexander... Afinal, ele era um Ás, não era? E fora por causa dele (mesmo que inconscientemente) que ela se encontrava naquela situação. Pigarreou brevemente para disfarçar um sorriso iluminado que surgia em seus lábios.

James voltou-se para ela com um brilho esperançoso no olhar.

- Esquece. – a voz fria de Alex fez um novo rebuliço tomar conta de suas entranhas.

- O quê? – James voltou-se para o loiro exasperado.

- Eu disse esquece, James. – o loiro continuou sério, e Aya lutava com todas as forças para não sorrir.

O moreno voltou-se para ele com uma pose desafiadora.

- Por que? – questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e encarando-o como se o desafiasse a dizer que Aya se recusaria a tornar sua esposa.

- Se esqueceu do por que os Hussardos ainda existirem? – Alex perguntou entediado, respondendo à sua própria pergunta – A princesa De Valois está cada vez mais perto de ser encontrada, e quando isso acontecer, ela terá que escolher um dos Ases para se tornar seu marido. E obviamente você é um dos favoritos à escolha da princesa. Galois nunca permitiria que você se casasse com uma recém-formada bruxa inglesa e limitasse as escolhas da princesa. Ele quer que você, com seu acesso direto a Harry Potter, se torne rei. Não é óbvio?

James permaneceu imóvel por um instante, retorcendo seu rosto em uma careta amargurada.

- Bom, tampouco ele deixaria VOCÊ se casar com Aya... – o moreno retrucou cruzando os braços na altura do peito – E Galois perderia a chance do filho de seu afilhado subir ao poder? Nunquinha...

- Bem, resumindo... – Aya se manifestou com um suspiro cansado, fazendo com que os dois rapazes se sobressaltassem. Aparentemente eles haviam esquecido de sua presença ali – Eu tenho que me casar com um dos Ases para não ser morta, e não pode ser nem você James, - o moreno fez um bico contrariado – nem você, Alex – o loiro permaneceu imóvel, mas seus olhos se esverdearam por um instante – Então... quem vocês me sugerem?

Alex apertou os olhos azuis tempestade, sustentando o ambarismo determinado de Aya.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – ele perguntou com a voz séria – Para os Hussardos, não existe separação. Casamento é para a eternidade.

Aya deu de ombros, fazendo o loiro erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Se vocês me arranjarem um cara legal que seja razoavelmente bonito, está bom. – ela respondeu displicente – Afinal, eu nunca liguei muito para essas baboseiras de casamento. Pra mim, é só um papel. O que conta de verdade é o que está aqui. – e apontou para o próprio peito.

Ela podia continuar mentindo e mentindo, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria enganar Alex. Por mais que o loiro raramente a contradissesse em relação a assuntos sérios, ela desconfiava que ele sabia que ela mentia. E, como esperado, Alex assentiu brevemente, voltando seu olhar para um James estupefato.

- Aya, você realmente entendeu o que estamos dizendo aqui? – o moreno disse em tom urgente – Você vai se casar, e pra sempre, com uma pessoa que você nem conhece!

- É por isso que eu preciso que vocês sejam muito legais comigo e escolham alguém decente. – ela respondeu, apoiando-se no parapeito da varanda e sentando-se agilmente de costas para a lua.

- Não. – James disse firmemente – Não, Aya, isso é loucura... Você não pode estragar sua vida desse jeito! Não, não e não...

- Mas foi você quem sugeriu! – ela protestou indignada e um tanto divertida com o desespero do rapaz.

- Sugeri que você se casasse comigo! – ele retrucou com a voz grave, e observando o espanto no rosto assustado de Aya, ele se redimiu – Quer dizer... se fosse... hum... REALMENTE necessário... Quero dizer, eu sou muito novo pra casar... Aya, você teria que aceitar umas... hm... Escapadas minhas também, mas seria... Seria tão legal...

Aya riu, divertida com os devaneios de James, e observando Alex pelo canto do olho viu que o loiro mantinha a expressão dura enquanto encarava o momento de descontrole do moreno.

- Não adianta fazer esse escarcéu todo, James. – Alex virou-se naquele momento com sua feição mais suave ao encarar Aya nos olhos – No fim das contas, ela não conseguiria casar com qualquer outro que não fosse eu.

Por pouco Aya não despencara nos jardins daquele castelo tamanho o susto que levou. Seu coração bateu acelerado e um tremor delicioso percorreu seu corpo àquela hora.

Alexander permaneceu sério e compenetrado, enquanto James soltava um muxoxo impaciente.

- Você é sempre tão arrogante, Alex, não sei como consegue andar com esse seu ego pesando nas costas... – o moreno resmungava enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro na espaçosa varanda.

Aya tentou capturar os olhos de Alex novamente, mas ele parecia determinado em fingir que ela nem estava ali.

- Como você consegue dizer uma coisa dessas e virar a cara pra mim? – ela perguntou irritada, fazendo James erguer os olhos para encará-los. Alex meramente acomodou-se ao lado de Aya, debruçando-se sobre o peitoral da varanda.

- Dizer o que? – ele repetiu, sem ao menos encará-la – Somente disse a verdade... Ou estou falando alguma mentira?

- Acontece – ela desceu agilmente do parapeito para ficar na altura do loiro – Que você nunca diz a verdade! Começou esse hábito agora por que heim?

Alex jogou a cabeça pra trás, encarando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

- Porque quando estou perto de você eu mudo. – ele respondeu simplesmente – Você passa seus defeitos pra mim.

- E desde quando sinceridade é um defeito?- Aya estava tão possessa com a atitude indiferente do loiro que nem parou para analisar o que estava escondido nas entrelinhas de suas palavras.

- Desde que venha de sua boca. – ele retrucou imediatamente. Movimentou o pescoço de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela escutava dois sonoros "créques" vindos de dentro de Alex.

- Os pombinhos querem parar de discutir? – a voz irritada de James despertou-os para a presença do moreno – Ei! – um sorriso enorme se formou nos lábios do rapaz enquanto ele voltava-se para os dois com um olhar esperançoso – Já sei! Aya pode se casar depois da princesa...

- O que? – Alex e Aya se voltaram com um uníssono.

- Simples. A princesa escolhe com quem quer se casar, tendo todos os Ases como opção. No fim, ela escolherá ou eu, ou Alex, com certeza... – ele analisou, em um momento de falta de modéstia – Se escolher eu, você se casa com Alex. Agora, se a princesa De Valois escolher o Alex... – Aya prendeu a respiração, sentindo um soco invisível no estômago – Você se casa comigo!

Aya observou o loiro pelo canto do olho novamente, enquanto assentia pesarosa.

- Ótimo, então. – James respondeu mais sério – Agora, precisamos ir o mais rápido possível. Pó-de-Flú? – ele sugeriu, lançando um olhar de indagação a Alex.

O loiro revirou os olhos de modo muito discreto.

- Ok, vamos de Chave-de-portal, então... – James bufou, vasculhando no bolso da calça.

Aya observou os dois rapazes sem entender a relação que se passava à sua frente. Às vezes eles pareciam amigos, outras, rivais, outras inimigos, outras cúmplices, e, em alguns momentos como os que ela acabara de presenciar, os dois pareciam ser melhores amigos de longa data.

- Aqui, segurem aqui... – James estendeu uma carteira velha e surrada de couro de dragão azul pra os dois, que imediatamente a tocaram. Aya sentiu um solavanco acima do umbigo e no instante seguinte estava congelando até os ossos em uma vila nos Alpes franceses.

A região montanhosa fazia com que as monstruosas mansões se dispusessem uma distante da outra, completamente indiferente às pedras escorregadias e ao vento forte. Entre as pedras cobertas de vegetação rasteira havia uma estreita escada de madeira que serpenteava montanha acima. Em meio à escuridão da noite que se arrastava pelo cume da montanha, pequenos candeeiros a óleo eram pendurados ao lado das portas de madeiras de cada casa. Aquela parecia um vilarejo de férias de inverno de ricos e poderosos, onde cada um tomava conta de sua própria vida e permanecia indiferente à vida alheia para não chamar atenção para sua própria vida.

- Por aqui. – James segurou seu pulso com as mãos geladas, precipitando-se pela escada estreita enquanto Alex seguia atrás da morena, parecendo gostar do frio cortante da altitude.

Ela subiu as escadas com os olhos apertados, a névoa branca atrapalhando sua visão, e, ao que lhe parecia cinco minutos depois de uma subida íngreme, quando seus joelhos começaram a pestanejar, James parou em frente a uma das mansões desacordadas dos Alpes.

Alisou a porta de mogno com os dedos, como se procurasse alguma coisa entre os vãos dos detalhes entalhados na madeira cara.

- Anda logo, James. – Alex resmungou com a voz ligeiramente trêmula de frio – Os Drumonts vieram passar as férias aqui de novo. Daqui a pouco aquela magrela descarnada me manda ensinar a filha dela a esquiar de novo.

- De novo? – James perguntou com uma voz divertida – Quer dizer que você já teve o "prazer" de conhecer Madeimoselle Drumont?

- Já. – o loiro resmungou novamente – E digo, o que a mãe tem de descarnada, a filha tem de carnuda!

Aya abafou o riso enquanto James finalmente achava o vão certo na porta e riscava-o com uma chave longa e pontuda.

- _Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_. – ele murmurou, enquanto uma voz abafada surgiu de

trás da porta.

- Quem está aí? – a voz feminina saiu firme em francês.

- Amel, sou eu, James. – o moreno respondeu em um sussurro no mesmo idioma.

- James...? – a voz desconfiada pareceu não reconhecê-lo. Seria o sono, talvez...?

- ... Arthur Potter. – ele completou, enquanto a moça do outro lado da porta soltava uma exclamação e um xingamento abafado e o trinco se movia rapidamente.

- Pardón, Monsieur Pótte´rr... – uma jovem de cabelos castanhos ondulados apareceu fazendo uma breve reverência para os três. Aya ergueu as sobrancelhas. A jovem trajava um elegante robe de seda chinesa, e parecia muito recomposta para alguém que acabara de acordar.

- Já disse que não precisa desse tratamento comigo Amelie. – James dispensou as formalidades, passando reto pela moça e se dirigindo ao saguão de entrada. Aya o seguiu, não sem antes receber um olhar curioso dos orbes cinzentos da moça, que cumprimentara Alex com a mesma formalidade que James.

James largou-se em uma confortável poltrona no canto do saguão enquanto Alex o fitava com um olhar de censura.

- Adolphe já acordou? – Alex perguntou em inglês, retirando seu casaco e o entregando à jovem, enquanto dava uma espiada na luxuosa escadaria digna de um castelo que bifurcava ao topo.

A jovem meneou a cabeça.

- Monsieur Galois nam passou a noite na mansão. – ela respondeu com a voz firme – Prra ser sincere já faz trrês dias que non o vejo...

- Três dias? – Alex indagou, apertando os olhos azuis na direção da moça – Se ele não vem faz três dias aqui, quem –

- Ora, ora... – uma voz surgiu do topo da escada, enquanto um rapaz moreno-claro e esguio, que não devia ter mais idade que Alex ou James, descia as escadas com um sorriso no rosto – E os Ases ingleses finalmente se encontram...

---------------------------

N/A: Sim! O James é um Ás também!!! Infelizmente o Benji vai ficar encostado por uns tempos... e Esse moreno, quem seráá??? E a moça? He he he... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Bjos e bjos a todas! Obrigada por comentarem!

**Tati : **Obrigada Tatiii!!! Obrigada por ter entrado na comu tb!! Por todo o apoioo!! Espero que não tenha te decepcionado! Um bjão!

**Tammie: **Hauhuahauhauha ah queridona, te assustei?! Desculpe! Hahahaha... imagina um lôro desses te agarrando pelo braço sem aviso prévio???? Heheheh mas fala serio, Olívio de toalhinha eh bem melhor! HAHAHAHA Poxa, obrigada mesmo por td td td Tammie!!! Te adoro!! Bjããoooooooooooooooo pentelha mais queridaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**carol cardilli: **Hahahaha adorei o "curiosidade matou a gata"... hauhauhauhaua mááximoo!! Pois eh, um GRAAAAANDE cabeça-dura não?! Mas nem eu mesma entendo o Alex as vezes...sei la.. as vezes ele quer, as vezes ele não quer... homens... hmpf! Hauhauhauahuahau!! Obrigada pelo coment!!1 bjãoo

**Lígia: **Adorei sua presença na comu! Obrigada mesmo Lígia!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb!! Bjuusssss

**Emmy Black ¤: **Queridona, por onde começar?????? Huahuahauhauhauahuahuahahhahaha fico muuuuito feliz que minha fic cause tanta alegria em vocÊ! Mto mesmo viu!!! Hauhuaha pouxa, vc não gosta do James?! Coitado, meo... hahahaha tp, eu vou fazer ele e o Alex ficarem tp um James-Sirius, sabe?! Soh que o James, não vai ser o James, vai ser o Sirius... duh... hehehe deu pra entender?! HAhahahah Espero que vc goste dele!!! Obrigada por tudo querida!!! Mtos bjos! e vê se atualiza sua fic q ta largada as traças la neh?!

**lunny lupin: **Hahahahah o James eh um James-Sirius, mais para o Sirius! Hehehehehe Obrigada por ter entrado na comu!!!! Mto obrigada pelos comentários!!! Um bjão pra vc e pra sua irmã!!! huhuhuhuh


	8. Al, Auguste, Alain, Angus e François!

"_- Ora, ora...E os Ases ingleses finalmente se encontram..."_

**Capítulo Sete: _"Al, Auguste, Alain, Angus e ... François!"_**

- Alain... – Aya escutou o loiro murmurar ao seu lado. James torceu o pescoço para observar o rapaz moreno careca descer as escadas e em seguida virou-se para frente novamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas e soltando um bufo muito alto.

- Algum problém, Arthur? – o moreno perguntou ao lado da poltrona em que James se largara tão informalmente.

- Nenhum, Alain. – James respondeu indiferente – Trouxemos a prisioneira.

Aya sentiu seu rosto corar quando James apontou o indicador em sua direção. Imediatamente o moreno-claro desviou seu olhar avaliador de James e pousou os olhos verdes em Aya.

Aya pigarreou, incerta de como se portar diante do rapaz, enquanto ele ainda a fitava dos pés doloridos pelo salto agulha à cabeleira castanha desgrenhada.

- Pensei que ela fosse mais _bonitè_, Alexander, prra ter custado tode esse trrabalho. – o moreno comentou com um olhar repugnado.

Aya sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais e remexeu-se incomodada no mesmo lugar. Abriu a boca para responder algo à altura do comentário do moreno quando Alex a cortou:

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Aya observou James prender o riso – Onde está Adolphe?

- Creio que Mademoiselle Amelie já deve ter informado a vocês que Conde Adolphe foi obrrigado a se ausentar por um perríode devide à prroblems familiarres. – o moreno respondeu com a voz suave – Sugiro que esperremos os outros Ases chegarrem prra decidirr o que fazerr com sua amiguin.

- Ninguém tem o poder de silenciá-la senão Adolphe, Alain. – Alex respondeu com seu habitual semblante sério – E, receio ter uma proposta alternativa à morte para minha "_amiguin_"...

Alain sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- Mesmo? – o sarcasmo na voz do moreno era quase palpável – E qual serria esse alternative?

As orbes de Alexander tornaram-se tão azuis quanto Aya jamais as vira.

- _Isso_... – o loiro fez uma pausa, erguendo as sobrancelhas claras;

- ... Não é da sua conta. – James completou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico em seguida – Eu escutei essa frase pelo menos três vezes ao dia nesses sete anos que convivi com Alexander em Hogwarts.

- Talvez signifique que você se intromete demais, Arthur. – Alex respondeu, sem sequer desviar os olhos azuis dos verdes de Alain.

- É, talvez. – respondeu James despreocupado, dando de ombros – Mas bem, enquanto os outros não chegam... Que tal jantar? Estou morto de fome...

Aya franziu o cenho. Como James conseguia pensar em comida depois de ter dado um soco em Alex, viajado até a França, enfrentado um frio de rachar e ser intimado por um moreno no mínimo, folgado?

- Fiz crème de fromage Monsieur Potté´rr. – a voz feminina da moça de robe de seda chenesa se fez presente no canto do saguão. Aya se sobressaltou; por um momento havia esquecido da presença da morena.

- Ótimo! – James exclamou, acariciando o abdômen musculoso e se adiantando para uma porta de vidro à esquerda – Poderia esquentar pra mim? Aproveita e me faz companhia... Odeio jantar sozinho.

A moça assentiu, apesar de Aya ter observado por uma fração de segundo uma sobrancelha se erguer no rosto delicado e formar uma ruga em sua testa.

- Está com fome? – a voz rouca de Alex fez Aya desviar os olhos ambarinos do casal que acabara de desaparecer pela porta.

- Um pouco... – ela murmurou acariciando a barriga.

- Então vamos.

Alex seguiu a passos calmos fazendo o mesmo trajeto que James e a moça de robe, enquanto Aya o seguia tentando ignorar o olhar insistente do moreno Alain sobre seus passos. Quando estava prestes a cruzar o umbral da porta, uma mão forte se fechou em seu braço, e ela virou com violência para seu dono.

- Não creio que você durrarrá muite aqui, Mademoiselle Wood – Alain sussurrou em seu ouvido – Mas, como mande a educação frrancèse, seja bem-vinda ao covil dos Hussardos...

Ela se soltou com violência das mãos do moreno, sacando discretamente sua varinha da fenda de seu vestido, quando, mais uma vez, Alexander a impediu.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – o loiro perguntou, mas seus olhos denunciavam que ele já sabia a resposta – Aya –

- Só estava conhecendo seu amiguinho Sr. Berinjela... – ela cortou sorrindo, enquanto Alex fechava ainda mais a cara – Muito simpático esses franceses... Ainda mais os gays...

Alain fez um movimento brusco que Aya preferiu não ficar pra olhar de perto, enquanto a morena puxava Alexander pra dentro da cozinha. Ela riu, enquanto o loiro mantinha as sobrancelhas erguidas.

A cozinha da mansão, como não poderia deixar de ser, era muito espaçosa e luxuosa. Havia um grande balcão no centro, rodeado por fogão, pia e outros artefatos posicionados rente às paredes de azulejo amarelo-claro. Várias panelas foram penduradas acima do balcão, e alguns bancos altos sem encosto serviam para descanso de quem pretendia uma refeição rápida ou improvisada.

James saboreava sua sopa do alto de um dos bancos, enquanto a moça continuava mexendo um pequeno caldeirão de latão no fogo. Ambos voltaram suas atenções para o casal logo que Alex entrou pela porta parecendo alterado de alguma forma.

- Depois você diz que sua sinceridade não é um defeito. – o loiro comentou seriamente, enquanto se acomodava em um dos bancos altos e recebia um prato transbordando de um líquido espesso amarelado fumegante da moça de robe.

- Realmente eu não acho que seja. – Aya retrucou, ainda risonha, recebendo a mesma refeição que Alex – O que é isso?

- Crreme de Queijo. – a moça respondeu, com um sorriso – E o que Mademoiselle fez, posso perguntarr?

- Como está educada! – James exclamou do outro lado do balcão – Sério, Amel, não sei como você consegue disfarçar tão bem!

- Nam faço idéia do que Monsieur Pótte´rr está falando... – a moça respondeu com ar ofendido, embora Aya tenha visto um sorriso discreto transparecer em seu rosto – Eu sou semprre muite educade...

James sufocou um riso pelo nariz, fazendo com que um jato de creme de queijo voasse pelas suas narinas em uma cena particularmente repulsiva.

A moça apressou-se em limpar o estrago com sua varinha, não sem antes revirar os olhos de um modo repreensivo.

- Crriancès... – murmurou, enquanto atirava um guardanapo de linho para o moreno que ainda tossia.

Aya riu, observando James e a moça, enquanto sentia o olhar forte de Alexander sobre ela.

- O que? – ela perguntou suavemente, sem se virar para encarar o loiro.

- Sabe, você acabou de se colocar em uma enrascada ainda maior. – Alex murmurou, enquanto o outro casal voltava sua atenção novamente para os dois.

- Quem era ele, afinal? – ela perguntou, se concentrado em seu creme de queijo.

- Alain Raymond Doinel. – respondeu, como se aquele nome fizesse algum sentido na cabeça da morena – Ele é afilhado de Galois.

- E quem é Galois? – Aya rebateu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Conde Adolphe Galois – Aya ergueu o olhar para encarar a moça que se manifestara – É um dos conselheirros dos cavaleirros. Crreio que é a figurra mais important dos Hussardos.

- E é ele quem vai decidir se você morre ou vive. – concluiu Alex – E você acabou de infernizar o afilhado dele.

Por um momento Aya sentiu-se realmente estúpida. Mas esse momento passou no instante em que ela relembrou as palavras de James, ainda na sacada do castelo na Inglaterra. "_E Galois perderia a chance do filho de seu afilhado subir ao poder? Nunquinha..._".

- Mas esse tal Conde de Galois é padrinho do tio Jean também, não é? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

Alex revirou os olhos discretamente enquanto um sorriso se formava no canto dos lábios de James.

- É. – o loiro confirmou desanimado – Mas isso não importa muito.

- Como não importa? – Aya rebateu indignada – É claro que importa!

- Não, não importa. – o loiro insistiu, e a calma dele fazia Aya ficar ainda mais nervosa – Meu pai anda meio brigado com Galois. Não creio que o Conde esteja muito disposto a nos ajudar.

- Iich... – Aya soltou um som indecifrável de lamentação – Quer dizer então...

- Provavelmente você já era. – Alex completou sério, enquanto James ria alto e a moça de cabelos castanhos lançava-lhes um olhar de censura.

- Mademoiselle...? – começou ela, com sua voz suave e firme.

- Pode me chamar de Aya.

A outra assentiu com um sorriso.

- Nam se prreocupe. Conde Galois é um homem muito severro, e porr vezes assustador, mas é muite justo também. Sei que ele nunque a condenaria se houver um outro meio parra seu hm... deslize.

Aya encarou os olhos cinzentos da moça e não pôde conter um certo sentimento de intimidação. Apesar do rosto bondoso e do sorriso doce, aqueles olhos cinzentos estreitados mostravam toda uma aura de determinação e força que Aya nunca vira em olhos de bruxo ou bruxa algum.

- Que bom. – Aya sorriu, soando estranhamente despreocupada, fazendo uma enorme ruga se formar na testa de Alex – Então, não preciso me preocupar!

- Não é bem assim... – o loiro ia dizendo, quando uma grande algazarra foi escutada no saguão de entrada.

- Crreio que os outrres cavaleirros chegarram. – Amelie, a moça de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados e robe de seda chinesa murmurou, com um vestígio de sorriso nos lábios.

Aya se remexeu inquieta no banco. Seriam todos os cavaleiros tão intragáveis e arrogantes quanto Alain? Um leve rubor tomou-lhe a face enquanto um grupo de jovens rapazes, que não devia passar dos vinte um anos entrou como um tufão pela porta da cozinha, conversando e rindo alto.

A princípio Aya pensou estar parada diante um grupo no mínimo... _excêntrico_. Um grupo tão heterogêneo quanto juntar sonserino, lufa-lufa, corvinal e grifinório em um mesmo ciclo de amizades. A primeira impressão de Aya foi moldada a partir das características mais marcantes de cada um dos rapazes. Por fim, antes mesmo que qualquer um deles lhe dirigisse a palavra, o que ela apenas viu foi um corte de cabelo estilo moicano de pelo menos dez centímetros de altura; um óculos redondo de aro fino que desaparecia sobre um nariz de porco em um rosto gorducho; um rapaz forte de nariz empinado que usava óculos de armação preta; e por fim, o que menos lhe chamara a atenção, mas que inconfundivelmente era o mais bonito do grupo, cabelos negros curtos, levemente encaracolados e o sorriso mais bonito que ela já vira.

Os quatro jovens rapazes pararam de conversar no instante em que perceberam que a cozinha não estava habitada apenas por Amelie. Um a um, os olhares foram recaindo sobre a figura de James despreocupado, ainda limpando os vestígios de sopa que manchavam suas vestes de gala; passando por uma Amelie de cabelos castanhos extremamente sedosos e expressão divertida; depois por um Alexander sério e indiferente; quando, inevitavelmente, os olhares dos quatro encontraram com o olhar surpreso de Aya.

Se encararam por um tempo, Aya sustentando o olhar de cada um.

- Olá! – o mais baixo de todos, o rapaz gorducho cujos óculos desapareciam sobre as narinas alargadas, foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Aya prendeu o riso quando ele abriu a boca; sua voz grave parecia deslocada no corpo flácido e no rosto divertido – Você deve ser nossa fugitiva, há?

Aya assentiu com um sorriso avaliador.

- Lana Aya Wood – o rapaz do sorriso praticamente irresistível se manifestou, enquanto sentava-se na mesa redonda ao lado da porta de entrada – Geminiana, dezessete anos, grifinória, artilheira do time de quadribol, filha da jornalista Amélia Lie Chang e do goleiro da seleção e do Puddlemere United Olívio Rodrigo Wood. – completou, sem em um minuto sequer desviar seus olhos do dela. Aya sentiu seus olhos se estreitarem e um sorriso se formar em seus lábios inconscientemente.

- Vejo que fez sua lição de casa. – respondeu ainda encarando o moreno, que alargou o sorriso.

- Fazer o quê, se tenho facilidade pra guardar informações, ainda mais se forem de mademoiselles bonitas como você? – ele piscou um olho enquanto o rapaz gorducho de cabelos de palha revirava os olhos em um pose que lhe parecia habitual.

- Ora, vamos, francamente Angus – o rosto redondo se contorceu em uma careta impaciente, fazendo com que os minúsculos óculos desaparecessem por um momento – Você não respeita nem uma moribunda!

- Ei! – Aya protestou sob os risos abafados de James.

- Desculpe-me, querida, mas se Conde Adolphe quiser realmente te... você sabe – e fez um risco invisível com o indicador (grosso feito um salame) na garganta – Bem, não há escapatória.

Aya encarou perplexa os olhos castanhos-avermelhados do loiro gorducho, enquanto ele permanecia com a expressão muda "fazer o quê...".

- Casamento. – Aya escutou Alex resmungar ao seu lado, enquanto todos os rostos se voltavam para ele.

O rapaz de moicano comia lentamente uma maçã que surrupiara do cesto de frutas enquanto erguia discretamente as sobrancelhas. O rapaz do sorriso irresistível, a quem o gorducho se referira de Angus, assentiu; o outro, forte de óculos de armação preta permaneceu com a expressão dura e indecifrável, enquanto o gorducho, que parecia o líder, assentia vagamente com um ar pensativo.

- Realmente, realmente... – murmurava com sua voz estranhamente grave – Há essa possibilidade... Se Conde Adolphe concordar em mantê-la aqui até a princesa ser achada e fazer sua escolha... Há sim, uma possibilidade...

De algum modo o fato de o gorducho ter concordado com o que Alex dissera trouxe algum alívio para Aya. Parecia-lhe que aquele loiro-líder era quem mais sabia do que acontecia nas entranhas da sociedade secreta.

- Oh! – a exclamação repentina do loiro à sua frente sobressaltou Aya, e ela quase despencara do banco não fosse os reflexos ágeis de Alex a segurarem – Desculpe, querida, desculpe... – o loiro lhe deu palmadinhas no ombro de um modo pomposo – É que, me recordei agora que ainda não nos apresentamos a você... Oh, que falta de modos... terrível, terrível...

Aya se segurou para não contorcer o rosto em uma careta mal-humorada. O gorducho quase a fizera rachar a cabeça no chão por falta de... _apresentações_? "Ora, fracamente...".

Mas um sorriso involuntário iluminou seu rosto àquela hora, ao perceber os braços de Alex em sua cintura e a mão do rapaz repousada sobre sua coxa direita. Sem querer assustar o loiro, ou fazê-lo se dar conta de seus atos, Aya virou-se para o gorducho com seu melhor sorriso.

- Então... apresentem-se... – ela tentou conter a nota trêmula de sua voz ao sentir Alex tão perto, e mesmo que ele ainda estivesse absorto em sua sopa, ela sentiu um vestígio de carinho nos dedos quentes do loiro.

O gorducho pigarreou dramaticamente enquanto indicava com a mão direita o rapaz alto e esguio de penteado moicano que se escorava displicentemente na parede enquanto devorava a mesma maçã que outrora Aya havia o visto.

- Esse – o gorducho despertou-a de sua análise, fazendo as atenções de Aya recaírem sobre ele novamente – é Alchibiades... _ora, e eu tenho culpa de sua mãe ter lhe dado esse nome infeliz_? – ele ralhou, quando recebeu um bufo irritado, muito parecido com o de um cavalo arisco, vindo do rapaz moicano.

- Pode me chamar de Al. – o moicano completou com uma voz estranhamente simpática enquanto Aya sorria.

- Muito prazer, Al.

- Ele pode parecer todo arisco, mas na verdade é o mais tranqüilo do grupo. – o gorducho sussurrou discretamente para Aya, ajeitando os oclinhos redondos no nariz de porco.

- Este – apontou seu indicador-salame para trás, e sem ao menos se virar para o rapaz de cabelos escuros, contou-lhe em uma voz entediada – É Anglade... Mas você pode chamá-lo de Angus. Como você pôde perceber, é o conquistador do grupo... – Angus ergueu as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso cafajeste, e Aya reparou que aquela pose lhe caia muito bem – Agora, só entre nós, Arthur e Alex fazem muito mais sucesso entre as mulheres do que ele. – o gorducho completou com um sussurro somente audível para a morena, que estava incerta entre sorrir por Alex ser disputado, ou se preocupar com o mesmo pensamento.

- Agora este – o loiro gorducho apontou com o polegar o rapaz forte de óculos de armação preta que permanecia com a mesma expressão dura e calada – É Auguste. E, bem... pode chamá-lo de Auguste mesmo. Ele é a força do grupo.

Aya arriscou um sorriso simpático a Auguste, que meramente acenou com a cabeça. Aquela expressão dura e séria, tão parecida com a de Alex não a intimidava nem um pouco. Ao contrário, ela até chegava a apreciar.

- E, por fim, eu, o cérebro mais brilhante do grupo – o gorducho completou com um sorriso, não sem antes Angus murmurar um audível "Exceto por Alex e Arthur" – Sou Anquetil, - o gorducho continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – mas pode me chamar de François... Quer dizer, quando o Conde não estiver por perto, claro...

- Por que? – Aya perguntou curiosa. Reparara que coincidentemente todos os nomes dos cavaleiros tinham início com a primeira letra do alfabeto, assim como os mesmos se referiam a James pelo nome do meio "Arthur".

- Ora, não somos os Ases apenas por montarmos em cavalos alados – o gorducho respondeu pomposamente, e Aya teve de segurar o riso ao imaginá-lo subindo em um pobre trestálio magricela – ou por "ás" ser a carta mais importante do baralho...

- Coincidência ou não – Angus cortou-o, e François fez uma careta aborrecida – Todos os cavaleiros que chegaram a ser um Ás, tinha um nome que começasse com essa letra. Nem que fosse o nome do meio, ou o sobrenome...

- ...E é assim que devemos nos tratar enquanto estivermos sob o juramento, nessa mansão, ou em alguma missão afora. – completou François ajeitando os óculos com um franzir do nariz de porquinho – É uma lei entre os Ases.

- Mas você prefere que te chamem pelo primeiro nome. – comentou Aya distraidamente enquanto recebia um revirar de olhos de Alex em sua nuca.

- É, bem... – Anquetil pareceu um tanto deslocado e nervoso para a presença tão imponente que impunha

O gorduchinho não teve muito tempo para se constranger. Naquele instante o rapaz esguio moreno-claro que apertara o braço de Aya minutos atrás apareceu com sua careca reluzente pela porta. Parecia um tanto ofegante, mas mantinha a pose arrogante.

- Conde Galois retornou. – ele anunciou, encarando cada uma das faces recém-chegadas – Encontraram o paradeiro da princesa.

A notícia não pareceu fazer o efeito esperado. François meramente bufou irritado. Angus revirou os belíssimos olhos negros, enquanto Auguste e Al permaneciam com seus semblantes estáticos, embora diferentes.

- E é realmente a princesa dessa vez? – Al perguntou casualmente, enquanto ajeitava um dos espinhos de seu moicano – Ou será que o conde não confundiu outra fada mordente? Do jeito que anda meio cegueta...

A maioria dos Ases, exceto por Alex e Auguste, prenderam o riso àquela hora. Alain, o moreno que ainda se encontrava no vão da porta, encarou Al com um olhar repleto de desprezo.

- Vocês estão aqui para obedecer e não para contestar. – retrucou com sua voz fria e um tanto afetada – E o que estão esperando? ANDEM LOGO!

Lentamente, entre resmungos e lamentações, os seis Ases deixaram a cozinha.

François ainda teve tempo de sussurrar para Aya "Esse Alain, o _homo._..", antes de sair com passos arrastados.

Aya sentiu a mão de Alex apertar levemente sua cintura e virou-se para ele com o rosto corado e uma expressão de indagação.

- Vê se não apronta nada... – ele murmurou em seu ouvido, antes de fechar o cortejo de cavaleiros que rumava a mais uma missão.

Ela sorriu, ainda observando as costas largas de Alex desaparecerem pela porta da cozinha. Virou-se assustada para a moça de cabelos castanhos ondulados quando percebeu que ela a observava.

- Acho que nam me aprrresentei devidament – ela sorriu bondosamente, embora aqueles olhos cinzentos ainda causassem um calafrio em Aya – Eu sou Amelie, mas, se um dia você chegarr a ser intime suficiente, pode me chamarr de Amel.

Aya sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- Íntima como James? – ela perguntou, entre cínica e acusadora.

A outra morena, com cabelos quase da mesma cor que Aya, sorriu.

- Monsieur Potte´rr pense que é intime... – ela comentou, sorrindo – Ele pense que é intime de todas as mademoiselles da Eurrope... e nam duvido nada qui el´seja... Exceto, talvez, porr vous...

Aya ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu estava em um baile com ele antes de ser praticamente arrastada pra cá. – Aya comentou, prestando a devida atenção nas reações de Amelie – Mas acho que estou livre dos encantos de James Potter.

Amelie riu baixinho.

- De Monsieur Potte´rr talvez si, mas já de um cerrte loiro carrancude... – Amel completou com um tom risonho, enquanto Aya virava-se para ela com um sorriso.

De alguma forma, aquela estranha e simpática moça, apesar dos olhos cinzentos intimidantes, passava uma sensação de conforto a Aya. Ela, que em Hogwarts não cultivara nenhuma amizade feminina, sempre andando ao encalço de Alexander e Benjamin, sentia-se um tanto feliz por poder desabafar seus pensamentos com uma outra mulher, mesmo sendo uma completa desconhecida.

- Você o ama? – Amel perguntou sem rodeios.

- Não. – Aya respondeu imediatamente. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Alex, mas aquela resposta lhe veio tão clara e automática à cabeça que ela não precisou pensar duas vezes.

Amel não pareceu surpresa.

- Você só nam descobrrir ainda. – ela sussurrou com a voz suave – Mas ainda há muite temp...

Aya encarou sua sopa que há muito esfriara, enquanto Amel retirava os pratos de Alex e James e com um aceno de varinha, e a louça começava a se lavar.

- Você se formou em Beauxbatons? – Aya surpreendeu-se perguntando, enquanto brincava com seu creme de queijo.

- Nam, eu aprrendi magique com Madame Galois. Nunque fui prra escola. – Amel respondeu com a voz calorosa, embora Aya tivesse notado ressentimento em sua voz – Só sei alguns feitiços domestiques... Trransfigurrações, uma azarraçón aqui, outrre ali... Nada de muito important... James e Al me ensinam algumas côses às vezes... – ela mudou o assunto, sorrindo em seguida – Mas só quande tem tempo... São meus Ases prreferrides.

- Al é um pouco... excêntrico. – Aya comentou sem pensar. Amel sorriu.

- Si, ele gosta daquele cabele horrorose, e da pose de revoltade, mas é muite engrraçade. François é muite pompose e às vezes atrrapalhade, mas é muite inteligente. – enquanto falava dos rapazes, um sorriso genuíno ia se formando nos lábios finos de Amel. Seus olhos cinzas brilhavam de admiração – Angus é muite... ahn... como se diz na sua lingue... ehn... si! Safade... Angus é muite boêmio, mulherrengue, mas tem uma memórrie forra do comum... Só nam sei onde ele consegue arranjar espace prra guardar informações com aquele cerrébrro cheie de titica...

Aya riu.

- E aquele caladão, de óculos pretos? – perguntou Aya levemente curiosa.

- Auguste? – Amel sorriu com o interesse de Aya – Auguste é bem parrecide com Alex. É semprre quieto, calade, mas tem um corração de ourro. É o melhorr rapaz dos Ases.

- Mesmo? – Aya ergueu as sobrancelhas, não conseguindo disfarçar seu espasmo.

Amel lhe lançou um olhar avaliador.

- É tam dificile acrreditarr? Vous conhece Alexander, nam conhece?

- Desde meu nascimento. – respondeu Aya prontamente.

- Entam... Vous duvide que ele tem corração bom?

Aya sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas de um modo assombrado.

- Às vezes.

Amel riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Alex é o unique Ás que eu nunque consegui me aprroximar. – ela confessou, agora conjurando duas taças e despejando um líquido vermelho nelas – Nam conhece quase nade dele...

Aya deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado enquanto recebia com gosto uma taça de vinho de Amel.

- Mas esse perrsonalidade de Alex só faz as garrotes gostarrem ainda mais dele. – continuou Amel, bebericando de um modo elegante seu vinho – E James! Ho! São o sucesse das mulherres aqui no Frrronce...

- Não muito diferente do que acontecia na Inglaterra. – Aya comentou baixinho.

Entre cálices de vinho, risadas cada vez mais altas e uma intimidade extraordinária, Aya e Amel foram se tornando amigas. Aya lhe contara sobre os anos em Hogwarts, o dramático romance de seus pais, enquanto Amel contava como fora abandonada na porta daquela mansão e como Conde Adolphe a acolhera e permitira a ela saber dos segredos dos cavaleiros, bem como as passagens secretas da mansão em troca de trabalho doméstico. Amel tinha que cuidar da limpeza da mansão, da cozinha, bem como da recepção dos convidados e dos cuidados médicos dos cavaleiros.

As horas se passaram madrugada adentro, e quando os primeiros raios solares perfuraram a janela da cozinha, Aya sentiu sua cabeça latejar fortemente enquanto fios de seu cabelo castanho invadiam sua boca semi-aberta.

Piscou os olhos, pensando por um momento que o gesto fosse acionar botões invisíveis e explodir sua cabeça de vez, quando escutou Amel cantarolar alegremente preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – ela desejou alegremente enquanto despejava um líquido muito negro em uma larga caneca na frente de Aya – Tome um pouco, é bom pra ressaca!

- Você não está com... ui... dor de cabeça? – ela perguntou com a voz embolada, massageando as têmporas.

- Não muito. – a outra respondeu, e Aya reparou que ela já trocara de roupa e vestia um conjunto verde musgo muito discreto. A saia pregada rodopiou quando Amel virou-se para as laranjas que se espremiam sozinhas a um canto – Eu sou forte com bebida. Sempre fui.

- Sorte a sua... – Aya resmungou, perdendo a mão nos cabelos embaraçados.

- Acho melhor mademoiselle tomar um banho e trrocarr de roupe. – Amel aconselhou – Ache que ficarrá nos quarrto de hóspedes. Subindo as escades, terrceirra porrta a esquerda.

- Obrigada. – Aya resmungou, e com esforço, desceu do banco alto em que dormira sob efeito do álcool na noite anterior.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar a porta da cozinha, a presença notável e inconveniente de François Anquetil tampou-lhe a visão de todos os outros Ases que a fitavam curiosos.

- Por Merlim, Aya, o que fizeram com você? – o gorducho perguntou com a voz espantada, os óculos pendiam tortos no nariz de porco.

- Eu... – ela tentou alguma explicação, mas sua cabeça latejava e punhos invisíveis socavam-lhe as têmporas. Imaginou como sua aparência devia estar deplorável: as vestes de gala de seda azul rasgadas, o coque desfeito, cabelos desgrenhados, olhos inchados e hálito de álcool. Realmente, uma beleza.

Antes que pudesse arquitetar uma resposta que sairia, na melhor das hipóteses, _estúpida_, Aya sentiu um braço forte envolver suas pernas e carregá-la nos ombros duros. No instante seguinte, ela sentia-se estranhamente como um saco de batatas com a visão privilegiada de um traseiro masculino.

- Onde vai com ela, Alex? – a voz esganiçada de François a fez revirar o rosto numa careta agoniada.

- Ora, não é óbvio? – agora era James quem dizia, em uma voz maliciosa – Pro quarto dele...

- Vou tirá-la daqui antes que Adolphe desça pra ver a princesa e acabe... – a voz de Alex foi morrendo, enquanto ele parava de andar em frente à escadaria.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal em que Aya apenas podia observar as faces ligeiramente espantadas dos Cinco Ases atrás de Alex, que fitavam um ponto nos últimos degraus.

Então, com um tremor involuntário no fundo do estômago e a face mais vermelha que o de seu primo Benji, Aya escutou uma voz fria carregada de desprezo, vinda de frente para suas pernas.

- É _essa_ a princesa?

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: _Os problemas na FeB continuam, mas eu to aqui, firme e forte na FF!!_

**Tammie:** Pois eh, o James ser um Ás só apimenta mais as coisas né? Espero q vc tenha gostado do capítulo! Ficou muuuito comprido! Espero q vc tenha achado a foto! Qqr coisa eu salvo da net e te mando oka??????? Bjãão Tammie! Obrigada por tudooo Te adoro queridaaaaa

**Emmy:** Conhecendo o resto dos Ases!! Espero que sua simpatia pelo James tenha aumentado! Hehehehe Ah, to morrendo de curiosidade com suas idéias!! Me fala, me fala?!???????!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! bju bju bjuuuuuuuuuuuuusssss!!! Minha fã No. 1!

**Tati:** O James entrando na fic da uma apimentada e tanto nééé????? Hahahahaha que bom que vc gosta dele! No fundo ele eh bonzinho siiim! Hehehe Nossa, obrigada mesmo por ter tido todo esse trabalho de vir no meu scrapbook comentar!! Significa muito pra mim viu?! Obrigada mesmoo! Bjãão tatii

**Ilana Slytherin**Ahhh Obrigada pelo coment!! heheh esse negócio do Draco e do Blaise me fez dar muitas gargalhadas, sabe?! Eu to lendo uma fic muito legal que conta essa amizade dos dois e achei interessante... quer dizer, na fic q eu to lendo o Blaise parece mais o Sirius, mas sei la..! Hehehe q ótimo que vc esteja gostando! Obrigada pelo coment viu? Bjãoo


	9. Rendição

"_- É _essa_ a princesa?" _

**Capítulo Oito:_ "Rendição"_**

Aya contorceu-se sobre os ombros de Alex para enxergar o dono daquela voz, mas o loiro prendeu-a mais firme de modo que ela não pudesse se movimentar.

- Não, Conde Adolphe. – Alex respondeu, enquanto o campo de visão de Aya se limitava às testas franzidas dos demais Ases parados em frente à porta da cozinha – A princesa infelizmente não foi encontrada no local que o senhor nos informou.

Aya corou. Aquela posição lhe deixava extremamente constrangida, ainda mais quando sentia o olhar do tal Conde queimar seu corpo naqueles momentos embaraçosos de silêncio.

- Não? – o homem indagou, sem parecer muito surpreso – E suponho, então, que de cavalheiro, você passou a ogro, raptor de donzelas, estou certo, Alexander?

Aya sentiu o corpo de Alex tremer de fúria, e podia apostar sua vassoura que os olhos do loiro faiscavam mais azuis que a safira no anel de sua mãe.

- Infelizmente, o senhor está errado _novamente_, Conde Adolphe. – Alex respondeu com a voz pacífica – Esta aqui é Lana Aya Wood, a quem o senhor deu ordens de captura.

Aya amarrou a cara quando os outros rapazes voltaram os olhares para ela – seu decote, e o que ele escondia – e o conde soltava uma risada debochada.

- Ah, é esta...? – desdenhou novamente – E o que ela ainda faz viva dentro dessa mansão? Não lhe dei ordens específicas de extermínio?

- Sim. – Alex respondeu, ofegando levemente pelos cinqüenta e três quilos que sobrecarregava seu ombro direito – Mas há uma alternativa, Conde Adolphe, e eu pretendo discuti-la com o senhor depois que estiver perfeitamente descansado da noite em claro. Se o senhor me dá licença, então...

E então Aya sentiu-se mover escadaria acima. Os rostos espantados dos Ases ficavam cada vez mais distantes a cada degrau. Ela ergueu meio corpo na tentiva de espiar o tal Conde Adolphe mas tudo o que pôde ver foi as costas e os cabelos grisalhos de um velho baixo e corpulento que vestia um colete vinho sobre uma camisa rosa-salmão.

Depois de incontáveis degraus de mármore branco Alex acabou de subir as escadarias. Avançou sete passos pelo corredor repleto de quadros falantes e armaduras tenebrosas, virou à esquerda e com um aceno de varinha, uma enorme tapeçaria deslizou pela parede rústica. Alex a afastou com a mão livre, enquanto a outra ainda segurava firmemente as pernas de Aya, e entrou em um aposento enorme e bem iluminado. Aya observou o enorme buraco por onde entraram se materializar em parede sólida novamente quando Alex a pôs no chão. Deslizar pelo corpo de Alex fez com que seu estômago se remexesse inquieto, na ânsia por algo a mais, por um toque a mais, pela perda de espaço entre os corpos...

- Alex... – ela gemeu imperceptivelmente quando seu nariz encostou o rosto do loiro, inspirando uma generosa quantidade de bergamota e limão.

- É melhor você tomar um banho. – ele sussurrou brevemente, baixando os olhos para o ombro direto da morena.

Aya sorriu com os lábios a milímetros da pele quente de Alex.

- Eu iria se você me soltasse.

Alex ergueu os olhos verdes para encará-la antes de livrar a cintura fina dela de suas mãos.

Aya fechou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto, se orientando pelo cheiro que Alex deixava ao se movimentar. O loiro passou por ela e caminhou na direção de onde vinha toda a iluminação do quarto.

Com inúmeros pensamentos lhe rondando – e nenhum que passasse, de fato, pela aprovação de seus pais – Aya abriu os olhos para observar a suíte de Alex.

Alto e espaçoso, um lustre de cristal repleto de velas pairava no teto dois metros acima de sua cabeça; uma enorme cama de casal com cortinas ocupava metade do aposento, enquanto a outra metade era preenchida por uma escrivaninha e alguns sofás macios. Bem a sua frente, ao lado esquerdo da cama, metade da parede no canto era coberta por uma porta de vidro que dava passagem a uma considerável varanda na qual Alex se debruçava naquele momento.

- O banheiro é logo ali. – ele disse com a voz distraída, sem se dar o trabalho de indicá-lo – Tem toalhas novas na terceira gaveta do closet.

Aya assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que Alex não pudesse vê-la, e se adiantou para a única porta da suíte – uma branca, em frente à cama de casal. Abaixou-se para recolher uma toalha extremamente macia no closet, e virou-se para uma outra porta que levava ao banheiro.

Os azulejos verde-musgo piscaram para ela quando ela acendeu as velas nos candelabros espalhados pelo banheiro confortável. Uma banheira circular no canto erguia-se por dois degraus altos de madeira, bem em frente ao assento e a pia espaçosa.

Exatos trinta e dois minutos depois Aya voltou para o quarto com os cabelos molhados e um roupão felpudo emoldurando seu corpo pequeno.

Sorriu ao ver Alex largado na cama com as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça numa pose muito dele. O loiro percebeu sua presença e virou a cabeça para encará-la.

Alex deixou escapar metade de um sorriso ao vê-la saltitando em sua direção. Tinha

a certeza de quem aposta algo muito valioso que Aya faria alguma coisa muito dela, como –

Um banco baixo, que ele geralmente usava para descansar as pernas, somado a um roupão comprido demais e à tendência natural de Aya a desastres, resultou no inevitável.

- Ai... – ela gemeu, afagando um ponto abaixo de seu joelho, onde ela provavelmente colidira no tropeço catastrófico. Os móveis virados e o repentino desaparecimento da garota, que voou paradoxalmente de encontro ao chão, arrancou risadas há muito não ouvidas pela morena.

Alex permaneceu rindo na cama, a mesma posição desleixada, enquanto Aya reaparecia voando em sua direção.

Ele gemeu de dor quando ela lhe deu uma cotovelada acidental no peito. Aya pareceu não se importar, e rolou na cama para se aconchegar no braço estendido de Alex.

- Eu senti falta da sua risada. – ela murmurou de olhos fechados, inspirando o cheiro do loiro – Faz muito tempo que você não ri assim.

Alex piscou os olhos verdes lentamente enquanto um sorriso genuíno brotava em seus olhos.

- Assim como? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela descansava o rosto macio em seu peito.

- Assim, feliz. – ela respondeu com um bocejo.

Como se um flash de realidade tivesse atingido seus olhos, imediatamente Alex entristeceu a feição assim como as orbes, agora azul-celeste. A verdade é que Aya colocara todas as suas expectativas na possibilidade da princesa escolher James como marido, mas essa estava longe de ser uma aposta certa.

Ao vê-la tão empolgada, relaxada sob seus braços, um nó se formou no estômago

de Alex, como se ele fosse o responsável por tirar os sonhos da morena. Queria, queria muito... Ou simplesmente, não era o bastante? Sua cabeça loira estava em uma confusão única e embaralhada, e tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento era evitar que ela se apegasse ainda mais a ele. Mas, ao senti-la tão perto, tão radiante, tão... Aya.

- Só rio assim com você, sua "apocalipse em forma de gente". – ele murmurou ao observá-la adormecer pela enésima vez em seus braços.

Sua mão livre tremeu em protesto ao que ele iria fazer, seu cérebro berrava para que ele parasse, mas ignorando todo seu lado racional que sempre o dominava, ele deixou seus dedos deslizarem pela face adormecida de Aya. Começou pela testa, passou suavemente o polegar sobre as pálpebras fechadas, sorrindo ao alisar o nariz pequeno da morena, e chegando aos lábios vermelhos e convidativos de Aya.

Sem pensar, sem raciocinar, sem analisar, apenas sentindo, Alex se inclinou para o rosto de Aya, roçando seu nariz e por vezes seus lábios por sua face rosada, enquanto ela suspirava durante o sono. Sentia arrepios eriçarem todos os pêlos de seu corpo enquanto tocava na pele sedosa de Aya. Um calor formidável tomou conta de seu corpo, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em quão boa era aquela sensação.

- Devo estar completamente insano. – ele murmurou baixinho enquanto roçava os lábios carnudos pela face esquerda da morena – Como você consegue fazer isso comigo?

Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo  
Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha pra mim  
Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando  
Não posso evitar me render a você

Então, sem permissão, sem reação e protesto, Alex pressionou seus lábios sobre os de Aya, sentindo aquele gosto maravilhoso que sentira no expresso de Hogwarts, quando ela o beijara de surpresa. Ele movimentou seus lábios sentindo o gosto dela misturado ao dele, fechando os olhos com força tentando repreender a voz de sua consciência que o condenava, enquanto um calor reconfortante e um formigamento em suas entranhas indiciavam algo que ele tentava tão tolamente ignorar.

Afastou finalmente os lábios, encostando as testas e roçando os narizes, e com um movimento sufocado ele se afastou, puxando delicadamente seu braço sob a cabeça dela.

- Preciso de um bom banho gelado... – ele suspirou, esfregando a nuca e desaparecendo pela porta branca, deixando uma morena adormecida com um sorriso nos lábios em sua cama.

Ele forçou os olhos a se abrirem, mas as pálpebras inchadas, possivelmente provenientes das muitas horas de sono, o impediam. Correu a mão pela cama ao seu lado, e, como sempre, Aya se levantara antes dele.

Alex esfregou o rosto no travesseiro, impregnado com aquele cheiro de maracujá e flores da última mademoiselle que descansara a cabeleira castanha nele, e forçou-se a levantar e se trocar. Piscou confuso a meio caminho do banheiro, quando a porta aberta da varanda lhe mostrava uma noite fresca de verão. A lua brilhante parecia muito perto de sua sacada e as incontáveis estrelas piscavam para ele. Ficou tentado em permanecer em sua suíte apreciando a belíssima noite da varanda, quando o peso da responsabilidade esmagou seus pensamentos. Tinha que conversar com Conde Adolphe, lhe propor o acordo para que Aya saia viva dessa enrascada.

Ao pensar na morena seus olhos mesclaram em uma cor única. Uma mistura harmoniosa e ao mesmo tempo tempestuosa de verde e azul. O que fizera na noite anterior...? Será que Aya, com toda sua insanidade e impulsividade o contagiara...? Desde quando ele se tornara inconseqüentemente daquela maneira? Tinha que se afastar dela, para o bem de ambos. Acabaria enlouquecendo se ficasse muito tempo com ela. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Em meio a seus pensamentos descia a escadaria na direção da cozinha, da onde se escutava uma algazarra acima do habitual provocada pelos jovens Ases.

"Aya"...

Curioso, e ao mesmo tempo temendo que suas desconfianças estivessem certas, Alex entrou na cozinha de um modo displicente, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da bermuda e um olhar sério, que logo foi substituído por um sorriso.

Aya estava sentada em um dos altos bancos de frente para Al, que tentava equilibrar uma colher em seu nariz. François e James estavam em volta, soprando para que Al deixasse-a cair; Angus parecia querer equilibrar a colher com movimentos frenéticos das mãos; Amel se ocupava de preparar o jantar no fogão e Auguste lia em um canto, indiferente a algazarra que os companheiros faziam.

- Ei, eu disse sem usar magia! – Aya ralhou – Eu vi isso Angus! Pode guardar sua varinha!

- Angus, você sempre trapaça! – François exclamou indignado.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Angus protestou – Você está vendo coisas, Docinho.

- "Docinho"? – Alex questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo as atenções se voltarem para ele; Al derrubou a colher que bateu com violência em seu nariz.

Angus sorriu sem o menos sinal de constrangimento.

- Posso, não posso, Alex? – o moreno perguntou, alargando o sorriso ao observar as orbes azuis do loiro faiscarem.

- Chamar o François de Docinho? – Al interrompeu, esfregando o nariz – Claro que pode, Angus! Nem Alex nem ninguém tem a ver com os apelidos carinhosos que você coloca nele.

Até Auguste esboçou um sorriso, enquanto François e Angus fechavam a cara para um despreocupado Al, que agora se distraia com uma nova maçã.

- Há há há.Muitíssimo engraçado, Alchibiades. – Angus ironizou, recebendo uma careta do rapaz de moicano – Para a sua informação, eu estava me referindo à mademoiselle aqui. – e apontou para Aya ao seu lado.

- Teria sido melhor você ter dito que era pra François, acredite. – James comentou se espreguiçando, enquanto Angus voltava seu olhar para as orbes azul incandescente de Alex.

- Por que? Ela é dele? – o moreno perguntou curioso.

- Ei! – Aya protestou com uma feição contrariada – Eu não sou de ninguém!

- Claro que não, Docinho. – Angus abanou a mão em um gesto de pouco caso, enquanto continuava aos cochichos com James.

- Acho que você está me confundindo, Angus. – ela retrucou – François está bem ali. – e apontou para o gorducho que surrupiava uma grossa batata frita da travessa ao lado de Amel.

Angus não lhe deu atenção, tampouco.

- Aya, isso não foi muito legal da sua parte. – François comentou depois que forçara a massa de batatas garganta abaixo.

A morena apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente sem graça quando foi salva pela outra presença feminina da casa.

- Prronte. Nada de beliscarr. – Amel fez com que diversas terrinas aparecessem na mesa de jantar em que Auguste e Alex já se posicionavam – Vamos jantarr.

Esfregando os abdomens e reclamando da demora, todos os rapazes tomaram seus lugares na mesa. Aya sentou-se em frente a Alex, entre James e François, enquanto a balbúrdia e a conversa corriam em meio a garfadas e risadas.

Aya reparou que os Ases eram rapazes muito amigáveis. Até mesmo Auguste, que era sempre tão sério e calado, por vezes falava uma frase ou outra realmente engraçada. François era todo politizado e pomposo, mas aquele jeito meio atrapalhado dele era muito engraçado. Al era todo despreocupado e parecia alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta, mas surpreendia com um comentário irônico na ponta da língua. Angus era uma espécie de conquistador, que apesar de todo o charme não conseguia permanecer mais de uma noite com uma mulher só. James...

Aya sorriu de um modo travesso ao capturar uma vez e outra os olhares cúmplices que o moreno de cabelos rebeldes trocava com Amel. Parece que finalmente, a boemia de James estaria curada...

- James, posse saberr porrque vous estarr amontoando coxa de frrongo no guardanape? – a voz irritada de Amel despertou seus planos de cupido – Está desperrdiçande tude...

- Vou levar para Ghandi. – James respondeu dando de ombros, enquanto Amel bufava irritada.

- Ghandi? – Aya perguntou curiosa.

- Aquele cavale dele... – Amel resmungou revirando os olhos – É metade cavale, metade galinhe...

- Galinhas não voam, Amel. – James riu com a expressão contrariada da morena, recebendo um olhar fuzilador de volta.

Aya olhou de um para o outro, imaginando se perdera alguma coisa...

- Vous acostuma muite mal aquele cavale... – Amel retomou emburrada.

- Você só não gosta dele porque ele te derrubou quando você tentou montá-lo...

Amel soltou um muxoxo irritado de volta, não reparando na expressão iluminada que tomava o rosto de Aya.

- Onde estão os cavalos? – Aya perguntou animada – Eles são cavalos alados não? Posso montar o seu, Alex?

Alex meramente enrugou a testa em resposta, enquanto os outros Ases reagiam de forma mais dramática; François cuspiu o vinho que bebia, tossindo e engasgando depois; Angus prendeu o riso, meneando a cabeça e Al assoviou.

- Você é corajosa. – o moicano comentou, convocando uma maçã para seu prato.

- Ou muito louca. – Angus completou.

- Por que? – Aya indagou confusa, olhando de um Ás para outro.

- Porque você está afirmando, em plena e total consciência, que quer montar em Leo. – Auguste se manifestou seriamente no canto da mesa – E até hoje, apesar da tentativa de todos os Ases e até do conde Adolphe, Leo não deixou ninguém montá-lo senão Alex.

- Por que? – Aya indagou novamente.

- Vai saber. – Al deu de ombros, enquanto dava uma dentada, ao que parecia, na

sua décima terceira maçã do dia.

- Aquele cavalo é um maluco, se quer a minha opinião! – Angus exclamou com um tom de indignação – Arisco, desmiolado, temperamental...

- Igual ao Alex, então. – Aya comentou sem pensar, causando algumas risadas à mesa.

- É, talvez... – Angus concordou entre risos – Mas não adianta a gente ficar colocando medo em você... Amanhã você conhecerá Leo e seu gênio...

- Ah, porr falarr nisse... – Amel interrompeu, fixando seus olhos cinzentos em Alex – Conde Adolphe teve que darr outrre saída com Alain, e me pediu parra avisarr vous que estarrá de volta amanhã à noite parra resolverr hm... "aquele" assunte...

Alex assentiu brevemente, desviando seus olhos para o prato.

- Bem, amanhã, então, Alex enfrentará o conde e Aya , o Leo... – James concluiu com uma voz despreocupada.

- Que Merlim proteja os dois. – Angus completou.

- Merlim, Agrippa, Morgana e Dumbledore! - James completou novamente.

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Heiii!!! Finalmente, chegou mais um capitulo! Queria postá-lo antes de ir viajar, então ficou meio curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado! Meninas, nem tenho como agradecer todo o apoio que vocês tem me dado, toda a participação na comuna... Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Trecho dessa música... Reconhecem? "Speechless"... The Veronicas... Cada trecho romântico, um trechinho da música-tema do casal Ás... E o beijo de Alex, o que vcs acharam? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Aposto que a Emmy deve ter tido um enfarte e a Tammie deve ter quase caído da cadeira, certo? Kkkkkkkkk To malvada???? Vamos aos coments então...

**Emmy Black ¤: **Hahahahah por onde começar agradecendo vc? Por todo o gás que vc tem me dado, por todas as conversas o apoio, acho que é bem mais que merecido um encontro seu com seu Anglade não querida???? HAhahahahaha Me aguarde entãão... HUAhuahuahauhauah

**Lígia: **Obrigada por todo o apoio aqui e la na comu Ligia! Brigadão mesmo! KKKKKK então, vc e a Tammie resolveram quem vai ficar com o Al, finalmente? Será q com esse cap ela desistiu do moica??? Hahahahaha Bju querida

**Thássia; ●: **Querida, vc andou sumidona! Senti sua faltaaa!! Ah meo deus, Thassia, o que eu vou fazer com vc???? Kkkkkkkkkkk vc sempre falou q suas teorias não tinham nada a ver, mas das duas vezes que vc sugeriu uma coisa na OW&MC vc tava certa! Kkakakakakak Vamos ver o que que vai dfar aqui neh? Hahahaha Ah, obrigada mesmo, por estar me agüentando desde o comecinho de tudoooo!! Obrigada mesmo! O nome da cantora "Mia" eh Kwon Boa... ela é coreana, e parecidíssima com outra cantora que eu peguei pra colocar a Aya, Lee Hyori! Bjus querida

**Tammie: **Hahahahahhahaha Obrigada pelos elogios, pelo apoio, por tudo, Querida! Sempre sempre e sempre...!! Espero não ter te decepcionado nesse capitulo! Hahaha será que o Auguste conseguiu te ocnquistar nesse capitulo, ou o Al roubou de vez seu coração? (kkkk que brega! XP) ... HAuhauhauahuahua senão vc e a Ligia vão ter q cortar o pobre moicano ao meio... Beijo fã pentelha mais querida!

**carol cardilli: **Hahahahaha Carolzinha, infelizmente nossa heroína não é a princesa... ( ... Mas vc tem razão! O James tava saidinho mesmo neh?! XP hahahahah Obrigada pelo coment viu? Super bjooooooooooo

**marikp: **Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios!! - !!! E por ter entrado na comu tb!! Obrigada mesmo! Hehehehe... Nossa, fiquei super feliz com seu coment... Vc é a primeira leitora que gosta mais da Aya que do Alex... HAhahaha fico muito feliz que a herdeira dos Wood esteja agradando!! Espero q tenha gostado do capitulo!!! Beijos queridaaa!!


End file.
